Finally Whole
by assassi
Summary: Hatake Kakashi was dreaming. A very erotic dream. About a man. About Umino Iruka./A few blocks away Umino Iruka was dreaming, his dream not nearly as good as Kakashi's. KakaIru. Yaoi/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** So this is where I'm telling you this is going to be a **yaoi** story about Kakashi and Iruka, that will soon turn **mpreg**. You've been warned and haters will be put to eternal rest by Zaraki Kenpachi, _without_ his eye patch!

Also, the story has some angsty stuff in it, but also some funny lines. It'll have a few chapters, I'll try to make them no more than 12, could be less. I really have no idea if someone else has ever written somethnig close to this story line and if so I can assure you I haven't seen it, so please don't annoy me with that shit. Now, this is me saying I don't own Naruto or its charecters, but I do own this story and your souls, muhahahah! ... Sorry, psychotic issues...

Anyway, read, enjoy and f*ckin review!

**Chapter 1 - Dreams**

Hatake Kakashi was having a dream. A very dirty, very graphic dream. About a man. A colleague. About Umino Iruka.

In his dream Iruka not only knew about Kakashi's feelings, but also felt the same towards the Copy Ninja. And wasn't afraid to show that.

"Kakashi…", Iruka moaned, his lips trailing a path towards Kakashi's pants. "I don't want to wait anymore…I want you… Tonight. Now!..."

His dark brown hair, freed from the usual ponytail, tickled Kakashi's abs and he gasped. Their eyes met. Iruka's chocolate eyes were almost dark golden in the moment, burning with lust and boiling Kakashi's blood.

Kakashi's pants were down, his boxers following. Iruka's lips were hovering over the Copy Nin's arousal. Kakashi found breathing a bit difficult.

"Ruka… Ruru… please… "

"Please what, Kakashi?". Iruka's lips left a light kiss right on the tip of Kakashi's shaft. Kakashi was nearly whimpering.

"Please… anything, anything… anything you give me, Love…"

A lick followed the kiss and this time Kakashi did whimper. He was on the verge of tears by now.

"Do you want me, Kakashi? Like I want you?". Another lick, this time from base to top, slow and torturing. Kakashi nearly screamed.

"YES! I do, I do want you, please, please, hurry…."

Hot lips encircled the tip and very, very slowly slid all the way down to the hilt. Kakashi's world exploded. He was screaming which was kinda strange since he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think, he could only feel. And hear. Those sucking noises…

Iruka sucked him hard, his tongue doing miracles Kakashi hadn't even dreamed of (well isn't THAT an irony…) He was close… so close… mere seconds from oblivion…

"I love you, Kashi…", Iruka whispered, his breath tickling the wet skin before Iruka's mouth encircled him again in one last hard suck. And he was there, screaming, tears trailing down his cheeks. He was happy. And whole.

Kakashi woke up only to find that he needed a shower. Not necessarily a cold one. Not anymore.

He stood from his bed and sighed. He was getting kinda tired of all those wet dreams about Iruka. May be he should tell him already… Yeah, he would tell him today. Or… may be tomorrow…

* * *

><p>A few blocks away Umino Iruka dreamed. But his dream wasn't nearly as good as Kakashi's…<p>

"No…please don't! Not anymore! Please!", he whimpered.

The man's cold, snake like eyes shone dangerously. With pure insanity. He walked closer.

"No! I promise I won't run anymore! I'll be a good boy! Please!", seven years old Iruka pleaded.

He was weak. Not only because he was locked up in the fragile body of a child, but because that very same body was beaten, his skin almost blue not only from where he had been hit, but also from where hundreds of needles had pierced his skin.

And now another needle found its way to the vein under his elbow. Iruka felt sick from the feeling of the needle sinking in his flesh. Thankfully he blacked out soon after that.

He woke up soon after he had lost consciousness. He was on an operating table in a surgery room, his hands tied besides his body. A bright operating lamp shone above him and a face with a surgeon's mask emerged right above his face. Iruka could only see the man's eyes – those same snake like eyes. The man picked up a scalpel from the little table beside him.

"No… please…"

The man stilled. The hand holding the scalpel put it down and took another syringe. Another needle found its way into Iruka's flesh. In the moments before he blacked out again the child could only silently pray. "Please…someone… anyone… help me…"

Iruka woke, shaking and sobbing. His pillow was soaked with his tears. Again.

He stood slowly, walking into his bathroom and turning on the water to fill the tub. He waited, hands holding the sink, for the bathtub to be full. He couldn't look into the mirror above the sink. He couldn't stand himself right now.

He hadn't had that nightmare for a while. He hoped it would stop replaying itself as years passed. And years did indeed pass. He now had a different life. He now had a _life_. He experienced feelings different from fear and pain. He had a job, two jobs actually, the kids and his colleagues loved him _and_ respected him. He had friends. He had learned to laugh. He was happy. Right?

He got into the tub but couldn't relax. He hugged his knees, his whole body shaking. He looked like the fragile child he once was. And like the fragile weak child he once was he allowed himself to cry...

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2  First date

**A.N.** So, boys and girls, things are going to get a little brighter before I angst them again! :D Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2 - First date.

Years later, when Kakashi thought about how it all started he would remember how hesitant Iruka had been in the beginning. No, no hesitant. Afraid.

He would flinch every time Kakashi even got closer, not to mention their first real hug or kiss. Back then Kakashi used to think it was because Iruka was nervous or shy. It was some time later, when they already were together, when he found out the true reason behind Iruka's distant demeanor…

And how it all _did_ start? Well, one morning Kakashi simply decided he had had enough! He decided to tell Iruka about his feelings, today, _really_ today, or at least begin to show the teacher how head over heels he was in love with him. Because it wasn't only wet dreams for Kakashi. It was more. It was the simple need to be close, just close, to Umino Iruka, just talk to him, look at him…

After Naruto's departure to train with Jiraya Iruka had buried himself in work, either teaching in the Academy, or taking double shifts in the Mission Room. He tried to smile for the others, but everyone could see that he already missed Naruto. Kakashi could see it too. His love was tired, sad and lonely and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Iruka?", Kakashi asked softly.

Even with that soft tone, just Kakashi's voice was enough for Iruka to turn his head up, so fast it probably hurt, and look at the Copy Nin with wide eyes. After that little misunderstanding at the chunin exam Iruka kind of avoided Kakashi. Not that he was afraid of him. Not particularly. He did not hate the guy either – he had forgiven and forgotten the "chunin exam incident"... well kind of. He had at least forgiven Kakashi's harsh reaction. He even found Kakashi handsome. But really, they didn't have anything in common and Iruka knew that. There was no point communicating with the Copy Nin.

And also… Kakashi was a stranger to him. And…even though it didn't look like it… Iruka still, sometimes, found making real good friends incredibly difficult. He found trusting people incredibly difficult.

So, Iruka was more than surprised when he heard Kakashi saying "Would you have lunch with me?"

"Excuse me?", Iruka managed after a while.

"Lunch? With me? Eating food with a colleague?", Kakashi said a bit amused.

"I…have some work to do…"

"But you do have a lunch break. I checked", Kakashi said smugly.

Iruka still looked doubtful, a look of "What would people say" clear on his face, along with something else Kakashi couldn't define. Kakashi sighed.

"It's just a lunch with a friend Iruka"

"Are you?", came the quiet question.

"What?"

"My friend."

Kakashi frowned a bit, but nodded and answered seriously.

"Yes, Iruka."

"Then I… I'd love to have lunch with you.", Iruka said, a bit surprised with himself. Kakashi smiled, so widely it was visible even through his mask.

"Then I'll pick you up at 12."

Iruka was nervous. He was getting more and more nervous as time passed and it was nearly 12. "_Of course he'll be late_ ", Iruka thought. Kakashi was always late.

He wasn't this time. 12:00 and one Copy Nin was right in front of the Mission Room waiting for Iruka.

"_Why did I agree to this_?", Iruka asked himself again and then he looked at Kakashi, walking right next to him. Seeing the half hidden face of the Copy Nin Iruka felt strangely.. calm? Still nervous, but… safe. He hadn't felt safe in another man's company, an only one man's company… ever. Until now.

"How about barbeque?", Kakashi asked.

"Huh?", Iruka snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Yeah, sure."

"Is everything ok?", Kakashi asked. "_He sounds like he really cares while asking this_", Iruka thought.

"Yes. I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

Kakashi only nodded and didn't ask further. Iruka liked that.

They walked in a BBQ restaurant and Kakashi led them to a private cabin, where no one could see them. Iruka felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but he soon realized why Kakashi needed that privacy. They gave their order and their food was brought pretty fast, or at least Iruka thought so. Everything was happening so fast today! As soon as the waitress was gone, Kakashi looked briefly at Iruka, took a deep breath and took off his mask. Iruka froze.

He was beautiful. In the most manly way. Straight nose, strong chin. And those lips… made to be kissed… "_Wait, what! Stop staring at his lips, baka_!", Iruka scolded himself, but the question slipped through his own lips.

"Why do you wear the mask? Why hide that face?", he asked quietly and immediately turned red when he realized just what he had said.

Kakashi smiled gently, but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate, and I shouldn't have asked, it's your choice and privacy and… "

"When my father killed himself I couldn't stand people looking at me and seeing him."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, Iruka, really. But I think we should talk about something else though. Tell me about your job at the Academy. How's teaching those little monsters?"

Iruka laughed.

"Amazing!", he said, big smile on his face as he started talking about his students while Kakashi smiled just as widely in front of him. Both of them felt good for the first time in a very long time.

tbc

**A.N.** Too sweet?


	3. Chapter 3 Intentions

**A.N.** Now, my beloved (two so far! :D) reviewers, I demand your love! :D :D Here's chapter 3, in the very same day I uploded chapter two. Meaning I do love you guys, so answer my feelings with some niiiiicceee reviews :D

Chapter 3 - Intentions

"What are your intentions towards Umino Iruka?"

Kakashi lowered his Icha Icha Vol. 3 and looked at his Hokage.

"And good morning to you too, milady", he said sarcastically.

"I mean it, Hatake. I insist to know…"

Kakashi sighed. There she was, his Hokage, not giving a damn about her best jounin having a romantic relationship with a man – it's been a couple of weeks since they started having lunch together each day. Sure, Konoha was liberal – when you're good enough to be a tough ninja who has a 97% success at his missions, no one gives a damn about your sexual orientation. There were other gay couples too, more or less known. There was no such thing as homophobia in Konoha (Thank Kami!) And as long as the job doesn't suffer…

So… what was this all about?

"With all my respect, Hokage-sama, who are you? His mother?", Kakashi was getting a bit angry.

"I am his and yours Hokage and have all the rights to know…"

"No, milady. You don't. This is private…"

"You are a ninja of Konoha, Kakashi, you don't have a private life!"

They both shut their mouths and only looked at each other with killing intend. Tsunade was the first to back off.

"Look, Kakashi… Being Hokage of this village, I know some things you don't. Just… be good to him? And take it slowly. He needs to trust you enough first which is really difficult to him. He deserves Kakashi, he deserves something good, so much…"

"Everyone deserves…", Kakashi said quietly, a bit taken aback by his Hokage's words.

"He's not everyone or anyone. He's Umino Iruka and Konoha loves him. Do you?"

"Yes", Kakashi answered without even thinking. Tsunade liked that. She smiled gently.

"Good. Make him happy. That's all I'm asking you, ok?"

"Yes, milady. I will. And you didn't need to order me that."

"I didn't. I asked a friend", she winked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"I just had the most entertaining talk with our Hokage" Kakashi shared in his "by the way" manner.<p>

"Yeah? What did she want?", Iruka asked, chewing his makidzushi.

"She wanted to know what my intentions to you are", Kakashi said casually.

Iruka choked. He needed a glass of water before he could ask with a hoarse voice. "What!"

Kakashi smiled. "Yeah. My reaction was similar."

There was a moment of silence. "So… what did you tell her?", Iruka asked quietly.

"May be we should talk after you're done eating."

"I'm done eating", Iruka said quickly and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"Right now I intend to kiss you", he said moving closer to Iruka. His face was inches away from Iruka's, when he noticed how Iruka made the slightest flinch. Kakashi stopped immediately. Suddenly he remembered Tsunade's words - "_Take it slowly. He needs to trust you enough first_".

"Do you want me to tell you what else she asked?" – Kakashi whispered and Iruka nodded slightly, looking a bit like a scared child. "She asked me if I loved you". Iruka's eyes widened. "And I said yes." Iruka gasped loudly and Kakashi smiled again – he just couldn't stop himself. "Do you trust me, Ruka?"

Iruka blushed hearing the pet name. It was a good thing he was sitting in their private cabin because his knees suddenly felt weak. His whole body felt light and warm. He nodded and whispered a "yes".

"Can I kiss you now?", Kakashi asked sweetly.

"Yes", was the answer Iruka couldn't believe he gave. And he _wanted_ to give that answer. He _wanted_ that kiss. He wanted…he wanted…

Kakashi's lips touched his, lightly, like butterfly's wings. That feeling lasted a couple of seconds before Iruka felt Kakashi's tongue on his lower lip. No one could predict Iruka's reaction though.

His right hand grabbed Kakashi's silver hair and Iruka deepened the kiss, desperately crushing their lips. They kissed over the table, which was a bit uncomfortable, but none of them gave a damn. They were too lost in each other. They parted several minutes later, panting, and Kakashi whispered in Iruka's lips. "Ruka… we need to stop this… for now… otherwise I'll have to take you right on this table."

Iruka turned crimson and immediately backed off. Kakashi smiled at him. There was another second of awkward silence. Iruka fidgeted.

"Kakashi… I… did you really….No, forget it."

"Ruka. Ruka, look at me" He did. Kakashi was still smiling. "You can ask me anything."

"I just… Did you meant it, really? I mean, it's been only a few weeks…"

"I love you, Umino Iruka. I have for a while, it's just that I recently got the courage to tell you that. I know it all probably happens too fast for you…"

"I love you too… Kashi."

Kakashi's mouth felt dry.

"You don't need to say it…"

"I want to. I do feel that way. It all happens so fast, true, but I do love you, Hatake Kakashi."

Another moment of silence.

"Iruka? Can I hug you?"

Iruka smiled widely.

"Please do.", he said.

Kakashi stood up and walked up next to Iruka. He sat down next to him, then very slowly, very gently embraced him. Once actually hugging him, he hold Iruka tightly.

Again, Iruka felt safe. What's more, he got a little more brave and he did the unthinkable – he moved himself onto Kakashi's lap and moved his arms around the Copy Nin's neck. They both sighed contently and after that they both laughed.

"I love it", Kakashi said.

"Hm?"

"I love holding you. It makes me feel home. Safe. Relaxed."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying this?", Iruka asked and they laughed again. And then they just stood there, holding each other.

tbc...

**A.N.** I promise some **M** next timeeee... now be nice and say how much you love me! :D :D


	4. Chapter 4 Ready

**A.N.** So, my beloved, this is the **M** I promised. It's a... _ahem_...my first time writting a lemon, so be gentle! :D It's someone else's first time too, sooo...

Now, breathe, tmmdeathwishraven, this is dedicated to you and Kick-Aft, hope you guys like it! :)))

Chapter 4 - Ready.

They had been together, officially, for a month now. Never in his life so far Iruka had felt so happy.

It was already a familiar sight - Kakashi, on the tree just outside Iruka's classroom. Sometimes he was reading his book, for Iruka's terror. Once Iruka made the mistake to try and make him take the book away. He had opened the window and nearly screamed: "Hatake Kakashi, immediately hide that… that perverted book from my students' eyes!"

"But Ruru, I'm bored", Kakashi had whined.

Iruka had turned bright red. Not only had Kakashi used his other pet name, the one he used in their most heated making out sessions, but his whole pre-genin class was now laughing at them, at their sensei and his crazy boyfriend (that word still frightened him a bit), who was reading a porno book! In front of everyone to see!

"You…you insane, twisted-minded jounin!Get… Get out of my sight!"

Yeah. When it didn't involve trusting people, getting used to people in his personal space, people touching him, when it didn't involve his romantic life, Iruka had quite the temper and confidence to handle things on his own.

"But Ruru…"

"Off. That. Tree. NOW! Or…". Discreetly, Iruka had touched his lips and then waved his index finger in a "no" motion. "For a weak!", he had whispered in the end. (a/n that meant "No kissing for a week")

Kakashi's eyes had widened. "You're so cruel!", he had whined but had done what Iruka had asked.

Other times he just stood on the very same branch, watching Iruka teaching. He also came picking him after work when he wasn't on missions. He took him out on picnics and they continued to have lunch together everyday Kakashi was in Konoha.

Their making out sessions had grown more heated. It wasn't only passionate kissing and hugging anymore, but also some touching, hesitant in the beginning but getting more and more confident. Kakashi never pushed any further though. He waited for Iruka to be ready. To trust him with that too.

And finally that day came.

"Kashi… I'm ready."

Kakashi froze. His hands on Iruka's sides stopped, his mouth on Iruka's neck stopped, his own brain stopped. Kakashi lifted his head and took a considering look at his loved one. And right now his loved one was a sight to remember.

Iruka's cheeks were pink already, from their kissing, and now turned almost red sensing Kakashi's stare. His plump lips, swollen and wet from the kiss, were still slightly parted. And the look in his eyes… Kakashi felt weak from the look in those chocolate eyes. They were still a bit scared, but it was more like nervousness this time, and above that … they were pleading. Longing. Wanting him, Kakashi. And as if that wasn't enough, Iruka whispered, in the most sensual way "Please…Kashi"

Kakashi swallowed hard and dryly. He moved towards Iruka, deliberately slowly. Iruka didn't flinch. Kakashi realized he hadn't done that for a while. Not anymore. Not with Kakashi. No one else could be close to him and touch him without Iruka trying instinctively to move away. No one else… only Kakashi. And he wouldn't betray this trust.

Kakashi crouched slightly and lifted Iruka bridal style. Then he walked to the bedroom not moving his eyes from Iruka's eyes even for a second. He laid him gently on the bed and felt content that _their_ _first_ time happened to be in Iruka's bedroom, since, Kakashi supposed, Iruka would feel safer in a familiar place, his place.

***Censored part - can be found in full story, on AdultFanFiction. More info - in my profile here, on FF.***

When he was sure he could stand up, Kakashi slowly and very gently pulled himself out of Iruka. Iruka tried to suppress a whimper, biting his lower lip, and Kakashi leaned down to press a loving kiss on that mouth. Then he stood up, walked to the bathroom and returned after a few seconds with a warm washcloth.

Iruka felt tears burning his closed eyes when he felt Kakashi cleaning him. He was so gentle. So caring. Iruka was so totally head over heels in love with him. If something were to happen… Iruka didn't want to think about that. He wouldn't stand it.

Kakashi cleaned himself after Iruka and crawled back in the bed. He laid besides Iruka, on his side, then reached and moved Iruka till Iruka's back was against his abdomen. Then he encircled his arms around Iruka's body and hugged him tightly, sighing happily.

That changed when he heard a silent sob.

"Iruka?", Kakashi almost jumped, alarmed.

"Y-yeah?", came shakily.

"Are-are you crying! Did I hurt you?", Kakashi asked terrified.

"N-n-no…". Another sob.

"Then why are you crying?", Kakashi asked confused.

He heard a silent "Damn it!", before Iruka answered quietly "Because I love you so much".

Kakashi laughed and Iruka's body vibrated with his laughter.

"Don't laugh at me! I know how pathetic I sound just now, I just can't stop…"

"But why cry cause you love me?" Kakashi asked in Iruka's neck, his breath tickling Iruka's skin.

"Cause I'm so happy right now! And I can't… my body can't… s-stop!"

Kakashi couldn't help it – he laughed again. "And I love you too… my Ruru." Kakashi kissed his neck. "Sleep now. Sleep peacefully, my love.". And this night, Iruka did.

That was the first of many nights they slept in the "spoons" way.

tbc...

**A.N.** Sooo... how was it? You guys still love me?


	5. Chapter 5 Love actually

A.N. Ok, so this is kinda short, I know, but it's like... well, the the calm before the storm :D It's total fluff, but the next is pretty angsty, so...

Love actually

Iruka's favorite color was bright green. Kakashi made sure to buy sheets and covers the exact tone for Iruka's birthday. They had an embroidery in the middle – a small light blue dolphin and a silver scarecrow. Iruka loved them.

Kakashi found it incredibly funny and sweet that Iruka was afraid of bugs. He found that out the hard way.

He had come home (into Iruka's apartment, but by that time they both called each other's apartments "home") and found Iruka fixing a fairly big gap on the wall. He had asked what had happened, Iruka had blushed and said "Nothing" and Kakashi hadn't push any further. It wasn't until Kakashi nearly faced death that he found out Iruka's way of exterminating insects. Iruka didn't scream like a teenage girl. He gasped (rather loudly)… and threw kunai-s. One of which Kakashi saw pretty close before he managed to move away (ah, Copy Nin reflexes, thank Kami!). He needed a couple of seconds, in which time Iruka was panicky bathing him in apologies, to assimilate Iruka hadn't tried to kill him. The spider, pinned dead to the wall behind him was the confirmation he needed. After the first wave of shock they had both laughed with tears.

"Wait… Since you're afraid of bugs… How did you teach Snino Aburame when he was in the Academy?", Kakashi asked.

"Oh, don't remind me!", Iruka said and they laughed again.

Iruka loved music – he had a monster audio system and could talk about "the crystal clear sound" with hours. He bought both CD-s and vinyl-s and could listen to anything in the scale of classical music to hard rock and metal. Kakashi was quite surprised to find Iruka's hard rock collection of albums. He was even more surprised to find black leather trousers in his closet and a black T-shirt saying "Rock or die!"

"It was a gift from Rock Lee. You know – the name and all… it was funny." – Iruka explained.

"And the leather pants?", Kakashi smiled wickedly.

"Shut up…", Iruka blushed furiously.

Kakashi managed to convince Iruka to wear the leather pants in bed that night. Not for long, but still…

* * *

><p>Kakashi's favorite color was sky blue. Iruka made sure to buy him boxers the exact same tone, with no specific occasion, just because. Too bad most of those boxers didn't survive for long… Meaning Iruka had become quite confident and demanding in bed, thanks to Kakashi, who couldn't be happier.<p>

Iruka found out Kakashi's reading of the Icha Icha was just a pose for the crowd. Kakashi's library was actually full of fantasy and samurai books, even some poetry.

"Ah, don't look at that! I only bought the poetry books in case I have to write you a love letter."

Iruka still waited his love letter.

Kakashi was an amazing cook. Iruka would never believe his lover loved to cook until he realized he had gained weight from Kakashi's cooking.

Kakashi was allergic to cats, a fact Pukkun was particularly fond of, since Pakkun hated cats. Well, the whole pack did but Pukkun was the leader of the pack, so…

Kakashi was almost addicted to chocolate ice cream with cinnamon – he added the spice himself. Iruka was nearly grossed.

Kakashi had smoked for a while when he was younger. Iruka found that out one evening when Kakashi had dragged him to a jounin party (Kakashi kind of… bragged with his boyfriend, finding him the most perfect creature in Konoha). Asuma had told him that, while Kakashi was cornered by a curious Anko, who demanded to know every detail of his relationship with Iruka. Iruka was quite surprised with the new information.

"Don't look so shocked Iruka kun", Asuma had said. "He was like… what, thirteen when he made jounin? Fourteen when he made ANBU. By the age of sixteen he had seen and experienced more pain, stress and trauma then most of the civilians ever experience in their whole life."

"When did he quit?", Iruka had asked.

"After a C-rank, turned S. He was held captive nearly a month, waiting for the right moment to strike them all down and escape. They burned him with cigarettes.", Asuma had said flatly, but Iruka saw that glimpse in his eyes, imagining what his friend had been through. Iruka had remained quiet. He had remembered those scars on Kakashi's back. That night, after the party, he had kissed each of them, deleting them with his love for Kakashi.

Everything was perfect in their life. They had been together for nearly four months when something changed.

tbc...

**A.N.** Coming up next i the reason this story is labeled **mpreg**. Soooo... to make me upload faster, DO tell me how much you love me, like, AGAIN! :D


	6. Chapter 6 Shocking news

**A.N.** Ah, you're so gonna hate me for what I did to our sweet Iruka... :( Truth to be said, other authors have gone further, sooo do not hate my humble self please! Angst is needed for the good part to be seen properly ;) And btw, I personally think this is one the best chapters so far ;)

Chapter 6 - Shocking news

It all started a week ago. They were sitting on the table, eating breakfast, when Iruka had suddenly turned a light shade of green and his eyes opened wide.

"Ruka?", Kakashi managed to say, before his boyfriend run from the kitchen and into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Kakashi could still hear the sickening sound of Iruka throwing up. He had come out a few minutes after that, shaking a little, with an apologizing smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on with me."

"Could it be the food? Or is it some kind of a flu?", Kakashi worried.

"May be it's just a cold" Iruka brushed it off easily.

The same thing happened the next day, at the same time. Kakashi was getting more worried. Iruka was getting annoyed.

"It's nothing, Kakashi, stop whining already!"

Kakashi didn't stop it. Having no sensei's duties (with Naruto gone with Jiraya, Sakura being now a student of Tsunade and Sasuke gone with Orochimaru) Kakashi had pretty much time to spy on his love – he simply didn't go get new missions from the Mission Room. And where he could usually be found? The tree in front of Iruka's classroom.

"OK, so today we'll be discussing tactics of stealth.", Iruka announced and the class gave a loud, whining "Ooooooh."

"Do not "ooooh" me, that's one of the most important things you need to learn, and you Konohamaru are in desperate need to learn sneaking and not just jumping at people!", Iruka declared. Said boy blushed, but the class and Kakashi laughed.

"One of the basic tactics in ninja stealth is The Shadow Clone Jutsu…"

Iruka staggered. The whole room was spinning and he grabbed his desk for support. He felt sick again.

Before he could understand what was happening he was picked up by strong arms, lifted bridal style and a firm voice said "Class dismissed."

The next second they were flying – well, more like jumping on the roofs, Iruka realized later.

"That was not a cold!", Kakashi growled.

"But… how did you… how could you… my class…"

"We're going to Tsunade-sama! NOW!"

Iruka couldn't argue with that firm voice.

* * *

><p>"Would you please stop that!", Iruka asked annoyed. Kakashi stopped pacing around the room and took his place next to his love, his leg moving nervously.<p>

Kakashi had nearly screamed Tsunade's name when they entered the hospital dramatically, all eyes on them, and Iruka was sure now he would never be able to look the medi-nins and his Hokage in the eyes. In the next few minutes Kakashi was demanding a fast and qualified exam of his boyfriend and Iruka was apologizing nonstop. Tsunade herself had done the exam and Kakashi found out another thing about his Ruru – he was madly afraid of needles. Tsunade had proposed Kakashi to wait outside, but Iruka desperately pleaded for him to stay. Kakashi soon understood why – when he saw the pure terror in Iruka's eyes when he saw the needle, Kakashi's heart clenched. Iruka almost cried seeing the needle, not hearing a thing of Tsunade's explanations, that this was needed for the blood tests to be done. He grabbed Kakashi's palm in a death grip, his eyes wide and glued to the syringe.

"It's ok Ruru, it's only a needle, it'll be over soon…", Kakashi had said quietly. But something in Tsunade's eyes told him that wasn't just a simple phobia. She looked away fast, but Kakashi had the feeling Iruka's fear had something to do with her warnings when they started dating and with Iruka's trust issues.

She was fast, but gentle, the whole thing taking only a few seconds. She smiled reassuringly to Iruka and left the room. Kakashi immediately pulled his Ruru in a tight hug. He could hear Tsunade ordering in the hallway – "I need those tests ASAP!"

That was two hours ago. Kakashi was slowly going crazy, waiting to know that was wrong with his love.

And then Tsunade entered the room. She looked pale. Kakashi panicked.

"What? WHAT!"

"Relax, Kakashi, and don't yell at me!", she said coldly. "I need to talk to Iruka. Alone."

"I'm not leaving!", he almost yelled again.

Tsunade and Iruka exchanged _a look_. Iruka's eyes widened for a second but he managed to put the mask again before Kakashi saw that and said quietly.

"Kashi… please wait for me outside. We'll talk later, I promise."

Kakashi hesitated, but since it was his Ruru asking, he complied. He gave his love one last look, already at the door, and Iruka smiled weakly. Kakashi left the room.

"Iruka, I need you to lie down for a minute and relax", Tsunade asked. Iruka complied. He saw her hands glowing with chakra as she moved them above his belly. Almost immediately, she gasped.

"That's what I thought. I just… but with you I guess it makes some sense…"

"Wha…What's wrong with me?", Iruka asked quietly.

"You're pregnant."

Iruka blinked stupidly.

"E-e-excuse me?", he asked, mere seconds from fainting. He could tell Tsunade wasn't joking. "B-but I'm a male?", he even gave it a thought. Yeah, he was pretty sure he was a male last night when Kakashi… OMG, Kakashi! There was simply no one else to be the… father?, of course, but how was he supposed to tell him… Wait, just… "H-h-how?", he asked weakly.

Tsunade gave him _the_ look. Again.

Of course. He knew how. And it was time for Kakashi to know as well.

Iruka wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was on the verge of insanity. He was going to explode any minute now. HE HAD TO KNOW, DAMN IT!<p>

Iruka had emerged from the exam room, pale, eyes blank and with the genuine look of someone who was about to die. Kakashi nearly lost it, right there. But Iruka quietly had asked him to take him home (in Kakashi's apartment, he had specified) and there they would talk. Kakashi obliged.

Iruka was quiet the whole way to Kakashi's home. He looked like he was thinking hard, weighing all the facts and trying to make a decision.

Now Kakashi was sitting on his couch, by Iruka's order, and Iruka was standing in front of him. Shaking, eyes on the floor. Utterly fragile.

"Ruka, talk to me please! Talk to me, cause I'm losing it. "

Iruka swallowed dryly. He took a deep breath.

"There…there's something about me you should… I had to tell you, but couldn't and now I just have to.", Iruka nearly whispered, his eyes not looking at Kakashi's. He took another deep shaky breath. "When… when I was a child and my parents had just died… Something else happened to me. I was kidnapped from the playing ground."

Kakashi stopped breathing. Iruka was shaking even more violently now.

"I was seven, I didn't even understood what was happening to me. He must have drugged me. The last thing I remembered was climbing the slide… and after that I woke up in Orochimaru's lab."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. He made a move as to soothe Iruka, but Iruka stepped back, still not looking at him. A tear went down Iruka's left cheek. His voice was trembling when he continued his story.

"He held me captive for a long time. Felt like years. They told me later it was only three months. Sandaime thought I was kidnapped by the Land of Water, since we were nearly in war with them by the time. He just wouldn't suspect… in his wildest dreams… his own student…", Iruka took another shaky breath. "Anyway, it took them a while to find me. … He did… Orochimaru did… things to me.", Iruka sobbed quietly. Kakashi made another attempt to reach him and Iruka stepped back again. "He probed me all the time. All those needles…". Kakashi felt sick. Of course – Iruka's phobia of needles, the terrified look in his eyes when he saw Tsunade holding the syringe… everything made sense now. "And then the operations…", Iruka was crying openly now. "You… never asked… and I couldn't… the scars…". Kakashi felt tears burning his own eyes. But Iruka hadn't finished.

"I'm telling this to you now… because… I… I'm not a normal person after what Orochimaru did to me. I know I should have told you. I just couldn't. I couldn't…."

"It's ok, love, it's ok….", Kakashi started, but Iruka shook his head.

"And because I'm not normal… my body seems to be able to do things other male's bodies can't.", He took another deep breath and sobbed. "I'm pregnant, Kakashi."

Kakashi froze. His mind went blank. His lover, his male lover, was… what?

"I know I have no right to ask you of anything. I wouldn't. I'm telling you, because I think you have the right to know that someone… even if that someone is me… is carrying your child." Iruka sounded so utterly miserable and disgusted with himself. Kakashi didn't know what to say. He said nothing. Iruka continued. "I decided to keep the baby.", Iruka said quietly, but somehow managed to sound sure, even though he was crying. "I wouldn't ask for your last name. You don't have to acknowledge the child. I'll raise it alone and wouldn't ask you for money or help. I… just… please try not to hate me?", Iruka sobbed heartbreakingly. "This is the first thing… the first good thing that happens to me because of Orochimaru's experiments. I cannot not keep it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kashi…", he cried and then just run through the door.

Kakashi remained still, dumbfounded, right there on his own couch.

tbc...

A.N. So? So! Still love me?


	7. Chapter 7 Please come back to me!

**A.N.** I think I've spoiled you... I got so many pleadings to update, as if I don't do it fast enough! Now, don't be ungrateful brats, respect your uploader and Honorable Author and show her love and love only!

Chapter 7 - Please come back to me!

Iruka tried to go to work the day after he had run from Kakashi's apartment. It wasn't a good idea.

"Iruka sensei? Are you ok?"

Iruka shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Sensei… you don't look very good", Moegi said, sounding worried.

"No, I'm fine, I just…"

"Umino Iruka, what in the world do you think you're doing?", a loud voice asked.

Iruka turned to face his Hokage, who was looking angrily at him. He smiled hesitantly.

"Working?", he kind of asked.

"Precisely!", Tsunade waved her arm, in a motioning out of the room gesture and said firmly. "You're coming with me, now!"

"Iruka sensei, what did you do?", Moegi asked, even more worried.

"It's ok, Moegi-chan. Class, I'm needed by our Honorable Hokage. You'll be sent a deputy teacher. Now you behave, while I'm gone and be sure I'll be informed if you don't!", his last words were mostly towards Konohamaru, who looked innocent like an angel. Iruka found that utterly suspicious.

Iruka exited the room, followed by his Hokage.

"What the hell were you thinking, straining yourself in your condition!", she yelled. Iruka paled.

"Shhhh, Tsunade-sama, please!"

"Did you just shushed your Hokage?"

"I-I-I…. yeah?"

She looked ready to kill for a second, but then just smiled and whispered.

"Well, since you're pretty much the most important person in Konoha right now… you're forgiven… Mommy."

Iruka paled even more, then blushed furiously.

"I need to examine you again", she said, then noticed Iruka's wide eyes and added immediately "No needles, I promise!"

She led him in the same examine room and made him remove his vest. Then she made him lie down and lift his uniform shirt up.

"This might be a little cold, I'm sorry", she said pouring some gel on Iruka's belly. Iruka hissed from the contact of the cold substance with his skin. Tsunade turned on a monitor next to Iruka and pulled some other thing, positioning him on Iruka's abs. Then she started moving the thing over gel covered skin.

"So… how did Kakashi react?", she asked, looking at the monitor.

"I don't know.", Iruka said flatly. She gave him a look. "I ran away after I told him everything.", Iruka confessed quietly.

Tsunade shook her head but said nothing. She looked concentrated at the monitor.

"Look, Iruka… I know how much you love your job, but… I don't want to risk this". She gave him a look. "Not only I am worried about you, since your body wasn't designed, but rather forced to handle this… But there's more. I don't know if you realize the full meaning of carrying Sharingan Kakashi's child. Konoha's genius Copy Nin. You carry the next Hatake, Iruka, even if he doesn't acknowledge the child and it is not named like that. You _and_ the baby are far too precious for Konoha _and_ me to take any risks."

Iruka smiled, dizzied. Tsunade returned the smile, but continued firmly.

"That's why I… well, ask, but don't make me order you! Iruka, from now on you'll take half a shift in the Academy, and only because I know how much you love the job and those little monsters, and no shifts in the Mission Room. And even the half shift in the Academy is only until you start to show. Then… we'll see."

Iruka nodded slowly – he knew his Hokage had a point and noted her efforts to keep him happy. Suddenly she smiled and pointed a gray little spot on the monitor. "You see that, Iruka-kun? That's your baby."

Iruka shifted his head and took a look. He couldn't see anything baby-like, but the words made his heart swell pleasantly. "My baby.", he repeated and felt tears filling his eyes again. He brushed them off, ashamed. "I don't know what's going on with me these days, crying like a girl for everything…"

"_I_ know", Tsunade grinned. "Hormones."

* * *

><p>It was the third day since Iruka had told Kakashi he was going to be a father. He hadn't seen him ever since he had run afterwards.<p>

It was already dark outside, the night coming faster because of the rainy clouds. It had begun to rain about 20 minutes ago. Iruka sat on the wide inner window sill, which had many pillows and was Iruka's favorite place in his apartment. So, he sat there, reading a good book and drinking jasmine tea, finally managing to feel a bit more relaxed, remembering how peace felt.

It didn't last long – a loud, angry knocking on the door startled him and he leapt in that direction. The knocking continued. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!", Iruka yelled, annoyed.

He opened the door. And froze.

A maskless, looking desperate Kakashi stared back at him, soaking and panting as if he had run.

"Please come back to me!", he pleaded solemnly.

Iruka's body started to shake. His lips were trembling again and his hand flew to his face to cover them. Kakashi continued "I wanted to beg you to come back to me from the moment you left my apartment but I was so shocked I couldn't even move and my mind was screaming "Too much information!" and… and… I wanted to be sure. Those three days till now, I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, I was thinking and calculating and I think I got it all cleared now as long you want me and you'll have me I… We'll move to my family's house, there would be enough room for the baby and I went to check if the main bedroom has a shortcut to the nursery and it has and I painted it bright green and…. Please come back to me!", he pleaded again.

Iruka was silently shaking.

"Ruru?", Kakashi asked and was terrified to see his lover's tear stained face. Iruka motioned angrily towards his tears and said with a thin voice "Stupid hormones!". They stared at each other – Iruka crying and Kakashi soaking in his rain dripping clothes. Another second. Iruka pounced and hung on Kakashi's neck.

"Just hold me, please…", he sobbed. And Kakashi did, hugging him almost crushingly.

They stood like that for a minute, then Kakashi slowly lifted Iruka and moved inside. He reached the bedroom and positioned Iruka on the floor next to the bed. He took another look in his lover. Iruka wore a baggy grey pullover and just as baggy dark green pants, all of which were wet now. His ponytail was loosened and wet locks stuck to his forehead. Kakashi had never seen someone that beautiful before.

He slowly removed their wet clothes then walked in the bathroom and run them a bath. While they were waiting for the tub to be full they were just staring unbelievingly at each other, caressing each other's faces. When the tub was full, Kakashi stepped in first, then helped Iruka do the same and relax his back on Kakashi's front. Kakashi's hands crawled around Iruka and closed over his belly. "I love you", he whispered. "I love you both", he added, caressing his lover's still flat belly.

Iruka smiled widely and contently. He was happy now. Whole again.

**A.N.** So? Fluffy enough? Did I make up for all the angst?


	8. Chapter 8 Family

**A.N.** Ok, so this is short, but it's one my favorite parts up until now. It has just enought angst AND fluff in it. And for those, who don't like the angsty parts, remember the label of the story is** Romance/ ANGST**, meaning there will be **both**... So, yeah...

**A.N. 2** Uhm... ok, I know I said there will be no more than 12 chapters, but the way things are going, there will probably be... 14... or 16... Sorry...

Chapter 8 - Family

Iruka moved into the Hatake compound the next day. Kakashi found his lover, looking like a confused child, lost in the enormous house, incredibly sweet. Iruka looked almost scared by the idea of living in those large rooms.

"I feel like some royalist.", Iruka declared.

"Hmmm… would you like to be the king of my castle?", Kakashi grinned. Iruka smiled widely.

"I love that song.", he said and they both laughed.

Iruka almost burst in what Gai called "youthful manly tears of joy" when he saw the nursery, freshly painted in his favorite color. He got used to exclaiming "Stupid hormones!" almost each day since everything Kakashi did for him was so sweet and full of love that Iruka cried from joy all the time (for his annoyance and Kakashi's amusement – when he finally got it that those tears were from joy).

"I hate this! I am no woman to cry over everything! I wasn't like that! I'm a ninja, damn it, and not some damned sissy!"

"Calm down, Ruru. Relax now. I can assure you I'm perfectly aware you are not a woman. So how about you lay down now and I'll give your manhood a proper treatment?"

Iruka turned red. But he did lay down though.

Kakashi had asked Tsunade if they were able to have sex in Iruka's condition. Iruka had wanted to die from embarrassment. Tsunade had given them her medical blessing though, so he hadn't had time to be ashamed - Kakashi had run from the exam room right after Tsunade's permission, dragging Iruka in their shared bedroom in the Hatake compound. With his sensitive body right now, Iruka had discovered he could scream even more than he did during their first time.

That night Iruka had reached Nirvana.

They had slept together before (like _slept_, not only had sex) so Kakashi was quite surprised to discover Iruka talked in his sleep. Tsunade told them later that sometimes that happened to pregnant… people. Sometimes it were nonsense. But sometimes Iruka still had those nightmares… which were even scarier now.

Kakashi would never forget the first time he had woken up from his lovers screams.

"No,… no, please!"

Kakashi had jumped in the bed, kunai in hand. Then he had seen Iruka tossing, eyes still closed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please, I'm begging you! I'll be good, I promise! …. No…No, no, not him, not him! Take me, better me, please not my Kashi!"

Kakashi's heart had clenched and he felt tears burning his eyes again, like every time he saw his love suffering. It couldn't get worse…

"Oh, Kami, the baby! Not my baby, please, I'd do anything! Please no! Kashi, help me! Kashiiiiii!"

Kakashi had felt his own tears rolling down his face. He had reached and gently touched Iruka's bare shoulder.

Iruka had jumped out of the bed, walking backwards till his back hit the wall. He had slid down to the floor, crying. He had flinched away when Kakashi had tried to soothe him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", he had screamed insanely, then whispered again "Don't touch me…"

Finally Kakashi had managed to pull him in his arms and Iruka had fallen asleep there.

But there were other times too, when Iruka's talking in his sleep was making Kakashi smile.

"Mmm… Kashi…". Giggle. "Not there, that tickles!"

Ah, Kakashi lived for this!

Kakashi had nightmares too, but he **never** talked in his sleep. (a/n - just... remember that, ok?) He only tossed in their bed until Iruka woke him and hugged him tightly.

Kakashi had Iruka's picture on his night table and he said he would purchase a family portrait when the baby was born. Iruka supposed Kakashi was imagining him (Iruka) sitting on a chair with the newborn in his hands and Kakashi standing proud behind them. Iruka inwardly giggled.

Another thing Kakashi loved was seeing Iruka's clothes next to his in the wardrobe, Iruka's bath accessories next to his own, Iruka's little things, scattered around the house – a vase in the corner, a book on the coffee table, jasmine tea in the kitchen… Kakashi loved that.

Once he had caught Iruka looking himself in the mirror, shirt pulled up, eyes on his still flat belly, his body turning on each side. Kakashi had grinned. "Looking round already?", he teased.

Iruka had jumped, hand over his racing heart, eyes closed with the embarrassment to be caught in one of his moments. "Don't do that!", he had said quietly, cheeks bright pink. Kakashi had chuckled and hugged him.

He did that a lot after that.

**A.N.** PRAISE ME! :D :D (Damn it, I know pride is a sin, but since I'a total sinner already...)


	9. Chapter 9 Month Three

**A.N.** So, my beloved reviewers, here's another one. It's a looong and fluffly one, so I expect your love! :D So, here it is...

Chapter 9 - Month Three

Iruka had started talking to the baby. Kakashi remembered the first time he saw him doing that.

Iruka sat on his favorite rocking chair, set on the opened porch-like corridor, surrounding the old-fashioned Japanese style compound. He was rocking back and forth, reading out loud.

"… And then Hoshiaki said to the dragon "I won't let you torture the people in my village!" and he stroke down the evil dragon…"

"What are you doing?"

"Kashi! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's ok, just don't sneak up on me! I'm reading to our child so it would be familiar with my voice."

"_Our child_". Kakashi loved the way that sounded.

"You want to try that too?", Iruka asked.

"Huh?", Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Reading to the baby. So it would know your voice too."

"I… yeah", Kakashi smiled widely, taking the book from Iruka, then sitting down on the floor and taking a loving look at Iruka's already slightly visible belly.

"…Hoshiaki then freed the people the dragon had held captive and became a hero in his village…"

One other time Kakashi had returned from a mission (he only took missions that could be done fast, in one day, and were not dangerous for him, so Iruka wouldn't worry) only to find another thing he hadn't known about his Ruru – he could draw. And pretty good, Kakashi had to admit. Right then he had been painting a silver dragon over the baby's cradle, as if the dragon was watching over the infant.

"Wow!", was the only thing Kakashi could say.

Iruka had turned, surprised.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked, this is your home after all…"

"_Our_ home.", Kakashi had corrected. "And don't be stupid, you can paint the whole place if you want, this is amazing!"

"Do you really like it?", Iruka asked hopefully.

"I love it, Ruru!"

Iruka had smiled widely.

Another thing Kakashi loved to do was teasing a pregnant Iruka.

"How's my baby today?", he asked that morning.

"Kicking. I think it will torture me like its father.", Iruka answered sounding tired.

"Well, his father was actually asking about you, but it's good to know the kid is ok, too", Kakashi stated.

"Kashiii…!", Iruka murmured menacingly. And then another thing got his attention. "Wait, "_his_ father"? Who said it was a boy!"

"I do.", Kakashi stated again.

"Well, I'm the one carrying it and I say it's a girl!"

Something in Iruka's voice got Kakashi attention. Iruka had turned his back to him and was silent after his outburst. "Ruka?", Kakashi asked worriedly.

"I don't think I want my child to be a ninja as well.", Iruka mumbled.

"Well, even it's a girl, she'll make a wonderful kunoichi…", the Copy Nin started but got interrupted.

"Kakashi!... It… It's enough I worry about you each and every time, and you only take up to B-ranks now. How about when I give birth? And you go back to the A and S-ranks?"

"Ruru, baby…You know I'm…"

"Needed by Konoha. I know. But I need you as well."

Kakashi went to his lover and embraced him. "I'm here, my love." And for the time, he was.

* * *

><p>It was time for Iruka to have <em>the<em> dreaded conversation with his Hokage.

"So, Iruka, I meant to ask you…"

"It's visible already, isn't it?", Iruka mumbled, his face lowered, sadness evident on his features. "I have to stop teaching. And soon after that I have to stop going out as well until the baby is born."

"Actually… I'm not sure about it."

Iruka's head snapped up. "Hokage- sama?"

Tsunade smiled. "How do you feel about actually telling people the truth? About you being pregnant I mean, not how it happened."

Iruka paled. "I think one thing will lead to the other.", he nearly whispered.

Tsunade had an answer to this as well. "I'll take care of that. If you were to tell people you're being pregnant I'll make sure no one ever asks how is this even possible. I'll say something about you being an exception…"

"What, like hermaphrodite?", Iruka asked bitterly.

"No! Not like…"

"I don't know Tsunade-sama. I'm not ready for those looks, the reactions…"

He still found it difficult to assimilate Konoha's obvious understanding about two men being a romantic couple, holding hands in public and even stealing a kiss every once in a while (damn Kakashi for doing this in front of his students!). It was a fact though that Konoha not only seemed fine with them being together, but people even seemed to be happy about them. Iruka still turned red when the old woman in the grocery store smiled at them knowingly seeing Kakashi's hand around his waist, or the mischievous smiles on some parents' faces when Kakashi almost stole him from them at the school yard after work, while Iruka was telling the parents how their kids were doing at school.

Yes, people were ok with them being a couple. But Iruka being pregnant from Kakashi? Iruka being _able_ to get pregnant? Even in his own eyes that didn't seem normal. It wasn't natural. So how was he supposed to trust people to understand when sometimes he himself didn't? He was once again too vulnerable and was afraid to open up to people.

"I'll tell you what", Tsunade's smile turned mischievous again. "Let's try telling to one person only. Someone close to you."

"Who do you mean?", Iruka asked cautiously.

Tsunade's smile widened. "I have someone in mind."

* * *

><p>"I'm still not sure if I'm ok with you being Iruka's … boyfriend?", the boy walking next to Kakashi said, frowning.<p>

"Well, no one ever asked you for your opinion, I just _informed_ you.", Kakashi said in his_ I-couldn't-care-less-about-what-you-think _demeanor. "But since we're on the subject and I know Iruka _does_ care… You're not ok with us being men and together or…"

"_I'm not_ _sure_, I said! I will be, after I see Iruka. And that has nothing to do with you being both men. It has to do with you being good enough for him and making him happy. That's why I need to see him first to make up my mind", the boy explained.

Kakashi gave him a long, considering look. "You've changed", he just said. The boy said nothing in return, not even a witty remark, only confirming Kakashi's words.

They stepped into the enormous house and Kakashi said quietly: "Now, I only told you about a part of the events that happened within those few months. Iruka has to tell you about the most important one. Now… come quietly…"

Kakashi tip toed to their bedroom. The door to the open outside corridor was slid open, Iruka sitting on his favorite rocking chair, reading a book. Kakashi made a gesture towards the boy to remain silent and step into the room.

"Ruru, my love?", he asked gently. Iruka turned, but in a way he couldn't see the boy, and smiled happily to the Copy Nin. "You have a guest."

Iruka turned all the way to the bedroom door, his eyes opened wide, his mouth following. He gasped, then squeaked (he would never admit it though! It was a manly yell damn it!), then jumped off the chair and pounced towards the boy.

"NARUTO!", he exclaimed. He was more than surprised, happy, overjoyed… and forgetful. He gasped and his right hand crawled to his belly. Naruto didn't understand why was that, nor Kakashi's worried whisper "Easy now, love!" Kakashi helped Iruka sit back on his chair before the brunet smiled to the boy. Naruto didn't buy it.

"Are you ok, Iruka sensei? Are you hurt or something? What's going on here?", he asked worriedly.

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a look.

"How much does he know?", Iruka asked quietly. Kakashi opened his mouth but didn't get the chance to talk.

"_He_ knows – Naruto started angrily – That you two are a couple. And _he_ has no problem with that now that _he_ saw you're happy.". Naruto sighed and dropped the act. "Sensei, you've always been like a father to me. Just… tell me what's going on here, please? Tell me, cause I'm on my way of losing my mind!"

Iruka remembered someone saying something amazingly close to this. He smiled to the two most important men in his life, then suddenly became nervous again. Kakashi's hand crept in his own and the Copy Nin squeezed his right palm reassuringly. "_I'm here_", he gesture meant and Iruka cast him a loving look. He took a deep breath.

"Look, Naruto. Before I start I just want you to know that you're like a son to me as well and I love you like one. But there're some things I just couldn't… can't… tell you. Not all of them at least. Just… know that… When I was a child some things happened to me… not good things I don't want to remember about. And now, because of these things I… my body is able to… I'm … I'm pregnant."

Naruto was dumbfounded. For exactly a second.

"You're not kidding?", he inquired. When Iruka shook his head, feeling more and more insecure and vulnerable, the blond surprised him again. He grinned widely and exclaimed: "No way! Really? I'm gonna be a big brother!"

Iruka smiled weakly and nodded. That was all the blond needed before he pounced forward and hugged Iruka hard while Kakashi was repeating "Easy with him now!"

"Iruka… I'm soooo happy!", Naruto murmured against his neck with suspiciously shaky voice. He moved to look his father-like figure again. "This is real, right? Promise me it is real!". Iruka nodded again. Then his body slightly shook.

"Are you cold, love?", Kakashi asked worriedly and Iruka nodded, still not trusting his voice. "I'll bring you a blanket", he said, then kissed Iruka lightly on the forehead and left them.

Naruto hugged Iruka tighter.

"You believed me pretty fast", Iruka noted, his arms embracing the blond as well.

"I just know you'd never lie to me. I trust you.", Naruto simply said.

"You… never asked how…"

"You said you didn't want to remember. I wouldn't push it. There're things I've experienced that I don't want to remember either. At least, you know what happened just before I went training with Jiraya…"

Iruka noted that Naruto said the Sanin's name and not "Pervy Sage". He was too serious right now.

"And besides… they told me like, I don't know, a million times? not to push the subject", Naruto added.

"Who did?", Iruka frowned.

"Baa-chan mentioned something but Kakashi didn't stop repeating it to me, like I was retarded or something…"

"Which is close to truth…", the Copy Nin added, reentering the room.

"Kashi! Do not talk to him like that!", Iruka yelled, still hugging the blond.

"Sorry, sorry…", Kakashi said, gently covering them both with the blanket.

"How long will you stay?", Iruka asked Naruto.

"Pervy Sage said a week, something about maintaining the learnt", the blond answered.

"You should stay here.", Kakashi suddenly interjected. They both turned to look at him, surprised. "There's enough room", he shrugged.

Although he looked like he wasn't giving a damn, there was a strong emotion held in that proposal and Naruto knew it now. He could tell things had changed between him and Kakashi ever since the Copy Nin had personally brought him back from the Final Valley. Their relationship was more than one between a student and his sensei now. It was closer to what Naruto had with Iruka.

Naruto had been Iruka's family up until recently. And although Kakashi wouldn't admit that, the blond was the closest thing to family for him as well. Now Iruka and Kakashi were together. And Naruto was _their_ family.

Naruto smiled slightly, a smile so different from the usual toothy grin. That one held some real emotions.

"Thanks, Kakashi", he simply said. They all remained quiet after that, enjoying their time together in a peaceful afternoon.

tbc...

**A.N.** Well? WELL? I'm waiting for my reviews, cause you ave no idea what's coming next! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10 The trigger

**A.N.** Beware, my beloved reviewers, from the angst that is in the end and be sure that angst will lead to a fluff that is beyond fluffy! :D :D Haha, do I sound like Gandalf or is it just me? :D Anyway, you've been warned now, so just try to enjoy this as much as I did ;)))

Chapter 10 - The trigger

So, Naruto was the first to know. Slowly, with the blond's, Kakashi's and Tsunade's help, Iruka managed to tell some more people, the basic facts, only the ones he told Naruto. Reactions varied.

"Well, sooner or later I would have found out before the others of course", Sakura said smugly. "You know, when Tsunade sama and Shizune senpai aren't available I'm the one in charge." Otherwise she was more happy than shocked. "I just know you'd be a great dad, Iruka sensei. The best.", she smiled gently.

Kotetsu and Izumo, Iruka's closest friends were kinda more… difficult. "I don't understand.", Kotetsu muttered for umpteenth time.

"What's so difficult to understand, idiot, he has a little human being inside his body.", Izumo said annoyed at his friend. Iruka was present at the time he was being talked about, but said nothing, used to his friends' ways of having a conversation.

"But… he's a man."

"Tsunade sama already told you he was an exception, baka!"

"Zumo… how about… you know, that time in the Land of Wind, when we were drunk and…"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

Genma and Raido, Kakashi's closest friends (+Gai, though he would never admit that!) got the idea pretty fast.

"Weird. But in a cool way.", was Raido's comment.

"Wait a minute… knowing how babies are made… do you have something to share with your best friends, Kakashi?", Genma grinned wickedly.

Kakashi gave him a bored look.

"We've been a couple for over half a year now, you must have been aware we do have sex, or are you really that stupid?", Kakashi said, voice cool and flat.

"I know that, baka! Details, details! What was the position you made the baby?"

"Out. Now.", Kakashi said, a bit angrily now, seeing Iruka's pale face.

After Genma and Raido were gone Iruka looked more tired than ever.

"I really don't know how I would manage to tell that to all the other people…", he told Kakashi.

"You won't have to.", Kakashi said smugly. Iruka gave him a questioning look. Kakashi smiled evilly. "Let's just say Genma has a big mouth and for once I'll make use of it."

Iruka laughed, though still a bit nervously.

His class totally held the first place in reactions though. There were hysterical screams from the girls and even the boys were curious and joined the rain of questions that followed Iruka's news.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Have you picked up a name?"

"Is it going to be a ninja?"

"Are you gonna teach it one day too?"

"How did Kakashi sama react?"

"Have you bought toys and clothes already?"

"Do you have cravings already?"

Iruka cast a pleading look towards Kakashi who was nearly laughing by the door. Iruka's eyes were begging "HELP ME!". Kakashi took some more time to admire the amusing view, then stepped in and interjected. "We don't know the sex of the baby yet and it doesn't matter as long as our child is healthy. We haven't picked up a name, though I like Yuki for a girl and Shunsui for a boy. It's most likely that our child will not be a ninja, but just a happy kid with a childhood unlike some of us – Kakashi mentioned the last part bitterly – Iruka will most likely teach our child one day as well. As for me, when Ruka first told me I was stunned, then more stunned, then happy, then overjoyed, then I just didn't know if I was walking on Earth anymore. We bought some toys and clothes, but I have a hunch the big shopping is yet to happen. Iruka has only one specific craving so far, one that I would not dispute with minors…"

"KASHI!", Iruka turned crimson, but smiled weakly almost immediately – he had noted Kakashi's often use of "_our_ child" and was a bit lightheaded right now. Meanwhile the class had fell silent – one reason was Kakashi was kind of their idol, the living example of the ninjas they all wanted to become, and other was that his tone had simply put an end to any further discussion.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched, bent over, hands on his knees, the boy who was panting hard, his body in the same pose, just a few meters away from him. The boy, who would be down on the ground already just a few months ago.<p>

"You're getting better", Kakashi said reluctantly.

Naruto smiled proudly, but shook his head.

"Thanks, but I know you were holding back on me", he whispered weakly, still panting.

"I was. But still…", Kakashi said. Naruto's cheeks turned pink – he wasn't used to his sensei praising him.

"Kakashi sensei… I know it's not my place, but Iruka's my… my family, so… Look, I'll just ask. What are your intentions towards Iruka?"

Kakashi sighed and just dropped on the ground, crossing his legs, bored look on place, and bored voice evident "Oh, please, not again…"

Naruto frowned, but Kakashi said nothing more, so the boy insisted: "So?"

Kakashi sighed. In most uncharacteristic fashion for him, he decided to actually have that conversation with the blond.

"What do you want from me? What are _your_ expectations? You want to see a ring on his finger?"

"I want to see him happy, that's all", Naruto shrugged.

"Is he not now?", Kakashi asked.

"He is", the blond nodded, then frowned. "Let me put it this way – I want him to be ensured."

"Do you doubt me, Naruto?", Kakashi asked quietly, a hidden menace in his words.

"I don't, sensei. Just want the best for him." It was Naruto's turn to sigh. "Have you guys at least discussed the matter?"

Once again Kakashi was aware of how different Naruto was with him and Iruka, so different than the character he represented in front of the others, even his best friends, even Sakura. He was more than then the stupidly grinning face. He was… deeper. Kakashi frowned again.

"No, we haven't.", he said, a bit abruptly, showing the blond he'd like to put an end to that discussion. Naruto dismissed that. He just smiled and looked away, but said:

"Just think about it, ok? I'll be in town just four more days. And I don't want to miss an event like that if it was ever going to happen.", he winked, then left a pretty dumbfounded Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"Kashi…? Help please?"<p>

Kakashi stood from the sofa in the living room in the Hatake compound and walked to the front door from where he had heard Iruka's voice. His eyes widened and he pounced forward.

"Ruka! You mustn't lift heavy stuff!"

"It's not heavy, just… big?", Iruka said from under the pile of baby clothes, baby books, toys and flowers. Kakashi took them from his lover's hands, then smiled and lowered his face to give Iruka a tender kiss – he didn't wear his mask at home.

"Let me guess – presents from you students?"

"And everyone else I met on my way home.", Iruka added, face still a little confused. He still found it hard to believe people were so fine with his _male_ pregnancy. His nose wrinkled, in the sweetest way in Kakashi's opinion, as Iruka smelled the air like a puppy. "Teriyaki beef?", he asked hopefully. Kakashi grinned.

"Your favorite", he winked.

"Kami, I love you so much! I'm starving!", Iruka's eyes lit up. Kakashi made a fake pout.

"And here I thought you loved me for who I am and not only for my cooking…"

Iruka noted the mischievous glint in Kakashi's eyes and smiled back.

"I'm going to take a fast shower and then we'll _eat_."

The way Iruka said _eat_, like a hungry bear, made Kakashi laugh.

Dinner went in a one sided conversation – Iruka talked about his day and being bombarded with presents, while Kakashi was strangely quiet.

"Kashi?", Iruka finally asked. "Is everything ok, love?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just got a bit carried away. Sorry."

"It's ok, as long as you're fine", Iruka smiled. "Let's go to bed?"

Kakashi nodded. If only Iruka knew that he was replaying in his head that afternoon's conversation with their common ex-student.

* * *

><p>He was in a dark, eerie room. There was an operating table in the single spot of light, thrown by an operating lamp. A man in a surgeon's costume was moving over a body Kakashi couldn't see from the position he was in. Kakashi tried to move. He couldn't. It was like he was somehow pinned to the spot he was at. He looked again towards the scene. Beside the table there was a monitor, indicating the patient's heartbeat and other data. It was unsteady. Something made a sound like a raindrop hitting a puddle and Kakashi noted the blood on floor. His eyes widened. It was too much. His eyes turned back on the table when he heard the noise from the monitor, indicating there was no heartbeat anymore. The surgeon took his mask off and the hat, that used to cover all the long black hair that now spilled down his back like a shiny waterfall. Not interested in his victim anymore, Orochimaru stepped back. And another heart stopped this instant – Kakashi's.<p>

The now dead patient had a long dark brown hair and skin the color of cinnamon. His lips, getting blue now, were slightly parted. His closed eyes, eyes that Kakashi knew so well could melt like a dark chocolate, were crying even in his eternal rest – two single tears trailed down his cheeks, like he had been terrified in his last moments of life. His stomach was left open and blood was still dripping on the floor. Kakashi tried to breathe, only to scream insanely:

"IRUKAAAAAAA!"

He tried to move again. He couldn't, no matter how hard his efforts were. He felt his own tears sliding down his face. He was dying as well, as his love had died, slowly and painfully. It couldn't get any worse…

A few steps from the table Orochimaru lifted a bloody little object. The object made the slightest sound – it was crying. Orochimaru's thin lips pulled back in an insane grin while he was examining the baby. "Well, well", he said to himself, voice dripping poison and more insanity. "What a fine test object we have here."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kakashi! Kashi, wake up! Please wake up, love, please!"

Strong hands were shaking him. Kakashi sharply opened his eyes and saw the beloved, and _alive_, face of his Iruka, his eyes wide, watery and worried for him.

"Ruru…", Kakashi whispered.

"Yes, love.", Iruka smiled weakly.

"Ruru… You're here… You're alive…"

"Yes, love, it was only a nightmare, only a bad dream, Kashi…"

As Iruka was soothing his loved one he realized Kakashi had never before talked, even in his worst nightmares. And he had _screamed_ now. He had screamed his name. Iruka could only imagine how bad the dream had been.

"IRUKA!", Kakashi suddenly burst crying, a weakness, he never, _ever_ showed, and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. "Ruru… my Ruru…. My baby….", he quietly sobbed in his neck and Iruka's heart clenched painfully. He could only return the strong hug and repeat soothingly:

"I'm here, love. I'm here."

He couldn't know the nightmare, the worst nightmare Kakashi had ever had, was the trigger his lover needed for him to realize he wanted to be more than just Iruka's lover and the father of his child. Kakashi wanted more. And as awful as the way he figured this out was, he knew now. He knew what he wanted.

**A.N.** Do not kill the author! -bends down- now, that was mean and I don't like tomatoes! ;D

Now seriously, too pissed off? I promised fluff and teddybears and rainbows, coming right next! And cotton candy for one of my favorite reviewers, she knows who she is ;)))


	11. Chapter 11 The most perfect day

**A.N.** Now, one of you already guessed right about what was to come, but still ;)) No angst here, like I promised, only fluff beyond fluff, and some mature content, since I haven't given you much since their first time, huh? Well, here we go ;))

Chapter 11 - The most perfect day

Iruka could tell something was wrong with Kakashi. He was almost all the time "a bit carried away" and there was an evident frown in between his brows like he was planning something. That something most likely included Naruto, since both of them disappeared at the same time from Iruka's view. Iruka got worried – what if they were planning something against the Akatsuki again? Iruka couldn't stand the thought of Kakashi getting hurt, especially now of all times!

"It's nothing like that, Ruru. It's just that Naruto is leaving in a couple of days and there're a few lessons Jiraya sama wanted me to teach the brat.", was Kakashi's explanation, which Iruka had to deal with.

He was sure he once saw Kakashi having a highly conspiratorial talk with Kotetsu and Izumo – their heads were close and they were whispering. Iruka asked Kakashi about that that night and the Copy Nin denied. Iruka felt his heart sinking. Was Kakashi lying him already? Although he didn't show it, he felt small and vulnerable again.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was frustrated. He was going crazy, that was it! He had to plan a… an event of this sort in two days! TWO DAYS!<p>

"Just breathe, brat!", Tsunade couldn't hide the grin on her face. "Damn it , Hatake, in all those years I haven't seen your heartbeat being that quickened!"

"Hokage sama… just… give me those tranquilizers cause I really need to go…!"

"Relax, Kakashi, all that is Konoha is helping you right now!", she laughed. "Show me the ring."

The Copy Nin sighed and pulled a small box. He opened it and Tsunade gasped.

"You think he will like it? I.. didn't want the stone to be that big, cause he's always whining about being a man and a ninja no matter that he's carrying a child and…"

"It's beautiful, Kakashi. He will like it", she winked. "Show me the other."

Kakashi pulled another box, but just then a panting Shizune came through the door and said breathlessly: "Kakashi san… we… need you… by… the arc…"

"What happened?", Kakashi asked, his voice getting panicked again. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Kurenai san … and Anko san… are having an argument… about the decorations…"

"ANKO! No snakes! I said NO DAMNED SNAKES!", Kakashi jumped from the examining table next to Tsunade and was gone before she knew it.

* * *

><p>Iruka walked through the streets, slightly confused. Not only were people smiling at him more than usual, but it seemed like every single person in Konoha was decorating the main city square. There were flowers everywhere – garlands, bouquets, petals in the fountain. "<em>What the…", <em>he thought.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, what's going on here?", he asked his friends when he spotted them in the crowd.

Both turned wide eyed to face him and Izumo immediately started stuttering: "I-i-it's nothing, Iruka! Just the Konoha's Independence day festival coming soon!"

"Konoha's Independence day festival? Why haven't I heard about such a thing? _In all those years_?", Iruka frowned, not believing a single word.

"It's new!", Kotetsu interjected. "A wonderful new tradition! Don't you like festivals, Iruka?"

"I do, but…"

"You should rest now, you mustn't strain yourself…", Kotetsu stated, pushing Iruka back towards the Hatake compound.

"But I just went out for a walk!", Iruka tried to protest, but was quickly silenced by Kotetsu's convinces to rest more.

Izumo sighed and walked away, in the opposite direction, towards Naruto's apartment. He was quickly there, knocking nervously on the door. It was Naruto himself who answered him and stepped back to let him in. "Is he here?", Izumo asked directly.

"Kind of", was the blond's response.

"Nerves again?", Izumo grinned.

"You askin' me or you know it already?", Naruto asked grimly. Izumo laughed.

"Where?", he just asked. Naruto motioned the closest door. Izumo knocked lightly. "Kakashi?" he asked. No answer. "We almost finished decorating the square. The flower arc is also ready…"

"There would only be any use of it if he says yes", came the muffled response through the door.

"Kakashiiii….of course he will say yes. Haven't you seen his eyes when he looks at you?", Izumo noted.

The door opened just a tiny bit. "You really think so?", came a quiet voice. Izumo couldn't believe that was the voice of the unbeatable Hatake no Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Nin. He sighed, but smiled anyway.

"Yes, Kakashi. Now get your ass off that place and go get your formal kimono!"

* * *

><p>"Ruru, are you ready yet?", Kakashi asked, nervously tapping his foot on the wooden floor. He had told his lover they were going to the so called "festival" tonight and was now waiting for his Iruka to get dressed in the bright green formal kimono he had purchased for him. Kakashi himself wore a simple dark blue kimono with a sky blue sash Iruka had bought him some time ago.<p>

"I… think I'm ready.", Iruka mumbled, exiting their bedroom, eyes fixed shyly on the floor.

Kakashi's heart missed a few beats.

Iruka's hair was freed from his usual ponytail and was flowing freely on his shoulders. The green kimono fit him perfectly, showing the small bump on his belly, which Iruka tenderly stroked every now and then. The green kimono had silver petals, embroided by the edges of its sleeves and the edges by the feet and it went with a silver sash. All that was accompanied by Iruka's pink cheeks.

"Ru…Ruru, you look...", Kakashi gulped. "You look amazing."

Iruka smiled shyly, his cheeks even redder, then he came closer and took Kakashi's hand, still not meeting his gaze. "Shall we go then?", he asked quietly.

Kakashi only nodded.

They walked to the main square in silence, that was getting almost eerie for Iruka, knowing that Kakashi wasn't exactly the quiet type, especially not in his company. Kakashi seemed nervous and if he didn't know better Iruka would say he was fidgeting. He was about to ask if everything was ok with his loved one, but he suddenly realized they had reached the square and there was something not quite right with the place. It was night already and there were lanterns lit everywhere and some candles were floating in the fountain, next to sakura petals. Soft light and flowers were decorating the whole place, making it utterly beautiful and romantic. And certainly not festive. All the people were standing silent, except for a few giggles at his confused face and a few whispers.

"Kashi… what's going on here?... Ka…"

Iruka turned around and gasped loudly. Kakashi, maskless in front of all those people, was kneeling at his feet, holding a small box with a beautiful engagement ring in it. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Ruru…. I know this probably doesn't follow the usual order of things. I mean, I should have done this a long time ago, certainly before you told me you were going to make me the luckiest man on earth, carrying my child… But recently a few things happened to open my eyes… one of them is blond by the way…" – the public laughed and Iruka grinned too, shaking his head – "And I've come to realize that I want… I need… to be more than just the father of your child. Umino Iruka… would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

A deafening silence. And a sob.

"Yes…!", Iruka said with a thin, shaky voice, between sobs and tears of joy. The public was applauding, and screaming greetings and best wishes, but Kakashi and Iruka heard nothing of that, embracing each other and whispering loving words.

"I love you… I love you so much that it fucking hurts…."

"I love you too, Kashi… More than everything…"

"You're my everything. You're my life now."

"Kashi… Take me home, please…"

Kakashi almost flew towards their home.

The door was opened harshly, then shut abruptly. Clothes were being discarded quickly, feet stumbling in the darkness.

"Ouch!"

"Careful… stairs…"

"We should move the bedroom on the first floor…"

"Whatever you like…"

Kakashi lifted him bridal style and continued walking up the stairs. Iruka giggled.

"Training for the big day?"

Kakashi laughed.

"Well I might as well do. Since it's tomorrow…"

"WHAT! Kashi… you're kidding right! Please tell me you're not serious!"

"That's the last day our best man is in town.", Kakashi grinned.

"But-but… I don't have anything to wear…"

"Yes, you do. White kimono with a green sash?"

"But-but… the invitations…"

"Sent."

"The decorations…"

"Done."

"The… the whole ceremony…"

"Ruru… you only had to say _yes_.", Kakashi smiled widely. Iruka narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously.

"You were scared if I would actually say that _yes_, right?"

"I was terrified!", Kakashi confessed and they both laughed.

While they were talking they had reached the bedroom. Kakashi stepped in and gently laid Iruka on their bed. He hovered above his lov… his fiancée, but hesitated. Iruka's shy look from earlier came into his mind and suddenly Tsunade's permission to have sex wasn't enough of assurance. Kakashi looked into his Iruka's eyes. And swallowed dryly. They were burning him with lust.

"Kashi… make love to me. Please…"

***Censored again. Full version - at AFF. More info - in my profile here***

Iruka's last scream mingled with Kakashi's and they reached Heaven together. Kakashi fell over him, embracing him tightly, and Iruka did the same. "I love you", they both whispered, then laughed breathlessly. They remained like that for a while, then Kakashi stood, legs still shaking a bit, and went to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth for his exhausted fiancée, who was still breathing hard and shaking with his orgasm. Kakashi smiled lovingly. He returned quickly, already clean himself and cleaned his loved one, then climbed back to him and took him in his arms, pulled a blanket over them both and embraced his Iruka with all his love.

"Hatake Iruka….", Kakashi murmured, enjoying the sound of it.

"Mmmm…?", came the sleepy reply.

Kakashi chuckled. "Already answering his new name", he said contently, then lowered his lips and kissed Iruka's ruffled hair. "Sleep, my love. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day…". Kakashi smiled again as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A.N.** The author is waiting for reviews and praises ;))


	12. Chapter 12 A big white wedding

**A.N.** So, boys and girls, here's where your Honorable Author reminds you her Authority -poinst a finger- and puts you on place! I got a few comments of how sweet the story was being lately, asking where was Oro and basically begging for more angst. Seriously guys, what the...? First you pout at me, being too angsty and torturing our poor Ruka, and now "Where's Oro?". Seriously!

The story's gonna be all fluffy till the end, sorry all angsters. There MIGHT be a sequel. BEG ME and I'll THINK about it! Till then - BEHAVE!

Chapter 12 - A big white wedding

Iruka blinked stupidly at his reflection. He hesitantly touched the white silk by the sleeves, then dropped his hands again and only stared. He couldn't recognize himself.

The white silken kimono Kakashi had ordered for him fit him perfectly like the green one he had worn yesterday at their… engagement. Iruka swallowed dryly. Engaged. They were engaged. And now they were marrying. MARRYING! When had this happened? Iruka could still recall their first date, quite clearly as if it was yesterday. And now he was marrying _the_ man who managed to take him out for a lunch. And who had gained his trust. His love…

Who had purchased a wedding kimono, embroided with small leafs in his favorite color. And a sash, that was all bright green. Iruka touched the sash, embracing his growing belly and smiled lovingly.

"But… where is the veil?"

Iruka's gentle smile faded like a candle, blown by the wind. He turned around, pissed off.

"There's no veil, Moegi chan! I am a man, for Kami's sake!"

"Iruka senseeeeeiiii! You've told us not to curse and I am your bridesmaid…"

"I am NO bride, for you to be my brides…", Iruka turned red and looked like he was suffocating. Sakura immediately pushed his self-proclaimed bridesmaid towards the door.

"Why don't you wait outside for now, Moegi chan? Iruka sensei is just a little too nerved right now…"

The small girl nodded with utter understanding, which every bridesmaid had to have, and exited the room. Iruka took a deep breath then let it out. Sakura giggled. "I know, I know… Just try to relax, ok, sensei? It will all be over soon, and will go perfectly! And then you'd be with your love again… alone…", Sakura grinned mischievously.

"Sakura chaaaannnn….", Iruka murmured menacingly, but couldn't hide his smile while images of a "time alone" with Kakashi flooded his mind. Sakura giggled again.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched himself in the mirror of Naruto's home, his eyes almost disappointed.<p>

"I'm sure Iruka looks sooooo much better.", he muttered to himself but a chuckle from behind told him Naruto was still observing him. "What? I always look strange in a formal kimono and Ruka's like a damn model!"

The blond laughed and Kakashi turned. "Great, now you're laughing. And you call yourself my best man!", Kakashi pouted under his mask. Naruto shook his head.

"You're gonna kill me one day, sensei. Really", he grinned. Kakashi had to admit his formal student looked really good – the Copy Nin was more than relieved to see Naruto's formal kimono _was not_ orange! The blond was now clad in a blue kimono, matching his eyes, with a white silken sash, matching Iruka's wedding kimono. His grin though suddenly turned into a frown and he said seriously: "And I'm NOT letting you marry Iruka in a mask!"

Kakashi sighed, trying to look bored again, but the blond caught the nervous tones in his voice when he said : "Fine. I'll take it off before the ceremony."

"What, you're gonna let all of Konoha to see your face, but you won't let your best man?", Naruto teased.

"Brat… just leave me my last piece of … feeling myself, ok?", Kakashi nearly whispered.

Naruto stopped grinning and nodded seriously. "Hey, Kakashi sensei… I just… wanted to thank you for doing this. I know you're not into this because of me, but still. I think it's the right thing."

Having nothing to say at this, Kakashi only nodded – they both seemed to do that a lot today.

"So… need your best man to bring you tranquilizers again?", Naruto grinned again. Kakashi looked like was actually considering the idea, before shaking his head. Naruto's smile widened, but was softer now. "You look great, Kakashi sensei. Suitable for Iruka.", the blond winked.

"Thank you, Naruto", Kakashi said quietly.

* * *

><p>The first time Iruka saw the flower arch he finally understood Kakashi's theory for "underneath the underneath". And underneath the lazy crazy jounin, that happened to be: his first and only lover, father of his child and a fiancée <em>in that order<em>, obviously lay a romantic soul. That was going to be his for a life time only a few minutes later. Iruka took a deep breath and started walking on the white silk covered path to the arch.

The arc itself was made of dark, delicately carved wood, white lilies, orchids and other flowers Iruka didn't know interwove in it. And there, right above it stood all that mattered in Iruka's life right now. Kakashi turned to look at him and both their hearts missed a few beats. If you asked them later each of them would say he had never seen anyone more beautiful in their lives so far.

Iruka stood next to Kakashi and smiled shyly, reaching for his fiancée's hand. Kakashi tenderly wrapped his fingers around his Ruru's and returned the loving smile. All nervousness was gone. It was only them again. Only them.

"Khe-hum", Tsunade coughed getting their attention, then she grinned to them. "Being Hokage of the village of Konoha, it is my right to perform one of the most sacred rituals in a person's lifetime. We have gathered here today to witness the sacred union of Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi…"

"Oh, dear Kami, this is soooo sweet….", a sob came from the public and the rest of the crowd laughed. Tsunade coughed again, trying to hide her smile.

"They've come here today to justify their love, which went through enough difficulties, but is about to give a beginning to something even more beautiful than love itself and that is life." Tsunade smiled again, motioned them to turn to face each other and to hold hands, then continued. "Hatake Kakashi, do you take Umino Iruka, to love him in good and bad times, in joy and sor…"

"I do.", Kakashi stated, his voice trembling a little with excitement and grinning widely to Iruka. Iruka snorted and shook his head, and Tsunade burst out:

"At least let me finish, brat, for once in your life!", the crowd laughed again. "Anyway, do you, Umino Iruka, take Hatake Kakashi, to love him…"

"I do.", Iruka grinned even wider and it was Kakashi's turn to giggle. Tsunade sighed.

"What's wrong with young men nowadays?", she mumbled, but all heard her and laughed. "Anyway, I know what you're waiting for, brat, so yeah, you may kiss him already…", she waved her hands helplessly. There was another wave of laughter, mingled with applauding and even whistles (Kakashi took a note to slap Genma later!) while the couple under the arch of flowers enjoyed their first kiss as an official family.

Later Iruka would remember his embarrassed yelp when Kakashi had lifted him bridal style. He would always smile remembering his … husband, dressed up in a formal kimono, jumping on the roofs with Iruka on his hands, heading home – the people of Konoha had a party organized for them but Mr. and Mr. Hatake had their private one to attend first. THEN they may attend the other one (the official one) too… may be.

But first… Kakashi had a dream to experience. A particularly erotic dream. About a man. About his husband...

***Censored part again. Full version - at AFF. More info - in my profile here***

"Mr. Hatake?", Kakashi tried.

He felt Iruka's smile on the skin of his neck. "Yes?", Iruka answered sweetly.

"I love you.", Kakashi grinned, eyes closed, hands securely holding his love.

"I love you too, Kashi.", Iruka murmured sleepily.

**A.N.** Now, what was that line... "That's all folks!" :D For now, at least, we have a baby to deliver after all, but NOT right in the next chapter ;) Now... SHOW ME LOVE (by reviewing, of course ;) )


	13. Chapter 13 Worries and cravings

**A.N.** Ok, this is sweet again with only a touch of angst, just the way you like it or I sure hope so! Enjoy!

Chapter 13 - Worries and cravings

"I'll cancel the mission."

"Kashiii…"

"We _always_ do that together!"

"Well, this time I'll go alone. You've come with me every other time, and will come every other time, so it's not a big deal…"

"But I _want_ to…", Kakashi whined like a five years old.

Iruka grinned widely ant patted his husband's cheek lovingly. "Don't be such a baby."

"No, just want to see _my_ baby!", Kakashi pouted.

He had to leave in a few minutes (meaning he had to leave 20 minutes ago) and Iruka was going to a baby examination. Without him! SO not fair…. Iruka sighed, leaned forward and kissed him lightly on mask covered lips. "Go. Tenzo or Gai are probably waiting for you for more than 15 minutes already…"

"It's Raido… and it's more like 30 minutes…", Kakashi confessed.

Iruka shook his head. "You're hopeless… Now go! Go, so you can come back to me sooner!"

_That_ worked and Kakashi was gone in the blink of an eye…

* * *

><p>"You know something…", Kakashi narrowed his eyes, observing his husband, who was desperately trying to hide his smile. Iruka turned his back to him, making tea in the kitchen, but not before Kakashi saw the smile widening. "You know something! Spill!", Kakashi demanded.<p>

"Nah-uh.", Iruka shook his head, still smiling.

"You know the sex of the baby! You know it!", Kakashi's eyes widened. "Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Is it a boy?"

Iruka turned to face him, a bit angry.

"I thought it didn't matter, as long as it's healthy.", he noted, reminding Kakashi his own words he had said to Iruka's class.

Kakashi sighed.

"It doesn't really… I meant what I said, Ruru, I promise! Just… Look, Ruru… I've never thought the day will come I'd say that but… Ever since I found the right person, ever since I found _you_… I began thinking about the things the Elders keep telling me and insisting from me, though I've never paid them any attention until recently…At first, knowing it was a man who I've fallen in love with, I thought there was just no way for that… But then you told me you were somehow miraculously carrying my child. And… I can't help but hope this child of mine, the child _you_ give birth to… to be the one that continues the name Hatake. I will love it no less if it's a girl…", Kakashi's face formed the "Daddy's princess" expression. "But if it's a boy… I would have managed to continue my family's name with the one I truly love.", Kakashi shrugged shyly, not used to this kind of confessions.

A quiet sob broke the silence and Kakashi's head snapped up. His eyes widened again and he helplessly waved his hands. "No, no, no, Ruru don't cry….", Kakashi stood from the chair and went to hug his shaking husband. "Shhh, please love, don't cry…"

"I'm s-such a hor-horrible, selfish per-person…", Iruka sobbed. "I've n-never thought of wha-what you s-said… And y-you are s-so good t-to me…. Oh, Kashi…" Iruka was hugging him so hard right now that Kakashi had problems with breathing. He was smiling though, at his husband's sweet outburst.

"Shhh…it's ok, Ruru, it's ok… You're not a horrible person… you're my innocent angel and I love you…"

They stood like that, hugging in the middle of the kitchen, for a while. But either way Kakashi didn't find out the sex of the baby…

* * *

><p>Iruka's new passion was gardening. At first he was reluctant to admit it, thinking it made him look even more womanish, but he finally gave up when Kakashi brought him a rare flower from the Land of Mist, explaining the strangely straight-to-the-point gift as "I just had a hunch that you may like it". Right now the garden in the Hatake compound was in full blossom, like their love as Kakashi had pointed, making Iruka laugh and saying he would deny him reading the Icha Icha if Kakashi continued with its staled lines. Kakashi had pouted a bit, hurt at how his love declaration was met by his husband, but then he had to admit Iruka had a point and in the end they had both laughed.<p>

Iruka was once again bent over a bed of daisies, straw hat on his head, green gardening overall on his front and special gloves on his hands, adding new flowers. He was humming happily when a sharp pain in his belly made him gasp and hold his belly. The pain repeated.

"KAKASHIIIIII!", Iruka screamed, terrified and bent over in pain, waiting for his husband to save him. To save _them_.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was laying on the hospital bed, arms tightly embracing his most precious two living beings, lightly rocking the bigger of the two, whose face was tearstained and who was shaking - more with terror, then pain at the moment. Kakashi's heart clenched in the memories of the hour that had passed on since that blood freezing scream he had heard from the garden. He had found his love, tossing in pain, but only whispering "the baby… save the baby! Kashi…the baby…" He had picked up his Ruru, then literally flown to the hospital, once again screaming Tsunade's name. Everything seemed so familiar with the time they had found out about their child… Their child… Who had to be ok now… Had to be, Kakashi kept telling himself. Just a few moments ago Iruka had finally stopped whispering "I'm sorry, Kashi.. I'm so sorry, so sorry…", and Kakashi had been on the verge of crying while telling his love it wasn't his fault, it was going to be ok, they just had to wait till the tests were done. The baby was ok, was ok, it had to be….<p>

The door opened and they both jumped. Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, when he saw Tsunade's smile.

"It's ok, the baby is ok.", she quickly assured them and Iruka burst crying again, but it was from joy this time. He buried his head in Kakashi's chest, sobbing and not trying to stop himself, and Kakashi just hugged him back, rocking lightly and soothingly. Tsunade waited patiently for them both to calm down.

"But from now on, no straining of any kind for you, Iruka kun! You scared us all pretty good!"

"I'm sorry…", Iruka mumbled again against Kakashi's chest.

"And I mean no gardening, no lifting anything over 3 kg, no kata-s, even those for beginners!"

"Yes, Hokage sama…"

"No sex.."

"What!", it was Kakashi's turn to interject.

"Hatake! What is more important – your needs or the child!", she yelled.

"Ruru's needs.", was the answer no one expected.

"Huh?", Tsunade frowned.

"Is pleasuring him too much of a strain for his body now?", Kakashi asked seriously.

"KAKASHI!", Iruka turned crimson, tears forgotten for the moment.

Tsunade finally got it. And was really pleased (and a bit surprised) Kakashi had actually asked about only Iruka receiving pleasure, putting Iruka's needs over his and wanting to really make Iruka happy and feeling loved as he deserved to be, every day. All that was evident in Kakashi's visible eye even now and Tsunade was pleased. She smiled mischievously (mostly to tease Iruka) and asked: "Pleasuring him how?"

"Ho-Hokage sama!", Iruka's wide eyes turned to her.

"Handjobs, blowjobs…", Kakashi shrugged like it was no big deal.

"K-Kashi!", Iruka almost fainted.

"No, I guess it's ok, as long as no actual act follows", Tsunade smiled.

"Oh, dear Kami, how did I deserved that?", Iruka asked hopelessly.

"Good!", Kakashi grinned, his eye showing as a crescent, then he simply lifted his husband bridal style and exited the room. Tsunade could hear "I can't believe you two!" in the hallway. She grinned again.

* * *

><p>It was already the fifth month of Iruka's pregnancy. Kakashi was sleeping peacefully besides his husband. Until…<p>

"Kashi…"

"Hmmm…."

"Kaaashiiii….."

"Mmmm…"

"KASHI!"

"Wha-What!", he jumped.

"I'm… need… Oh, Kami, don't laugh…"

"Not likely right now…"

"I want peanut butter."

"Like… now?"

"Yeeeaaahhh!", Iruka whined, nodding his head frantically, eyes big and shining.

Kakashi laughed and stood from bed.

"Ok, so how do you want it? On toast or…?"

"On a spoon? Like… from the jar?", Iruka asked innocently.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Then he laughed.

"Wait a minute, I know what this is! Your first real craving!"

"Oh!", Iruka's face lit up, then he frowned. "Meaning there'll be more?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'm pretty sure", he laughed again, going to bring the peanut butter.

A week later Kakashi got home only to find a crying Iruka in the middle of the kitchen. Needless to say, Kakashi panicked.

"What! WHAT? Is it the baby? Are you in pain? Ruru, talk to me!"

"T-t-tuna fish.", was the answer Kakashi couldn't begin to understand.

"Wha…?"

"There's no t-tuna! And I… I want… she wouldn't l-let me t-to the mar-market t-to buy t-tuuuunaaaa!"

"Who wouldn't let you!"

"Tsu-Tsu-nade s-sama. Be-because the baby n-needs r-rest."

"Iruka, you scared the …", Kakashi took a deep breath to calm down, then picked up his husband, walked to their bedroom, laid his sobbing love there and said sternly: "Remain in bed! I'm going for your damned tuna…"

"Th-thank you, K-Kashi.", Iruka smiled weakly. "C-can you also buy peanuts and pomegranates for the tuna?", he asked innocently.

Kakashi choked. "For the tuna?", he asked unbelievingly. Iruka nodded frantically. Kakashi decided his trade mark chocolate ice cream with cinnamon was _nothing_ compared to this!

Iruka apologized later for his outburst and continued to apologize each other time, feeling even worse when tears came involved. He felt womanish again, a thought, that was both confirmed and worsen by his mood swings. Kakashi found that last thing both sweet and scary – it _was_ scary, when in one moment he was kissing Iruka lovingly and in next moment he had to lie down to avoid flying objects, thrown by a pissed off Iruka, who Kakashi had no idea why was angry at him!

Later Kakashi would tell their child stories about its "mother's" cravings which (after the peanut butter and tuna with peanuts and pomegranates!) were: tomatoes; potatoes; fried rice; and tons of chocolate – Iruka was devastating at least three per day and what was the most unbelievable thing – he didn't gain any weight, other than the baby's. Kakashi simply put that fact in the list of miracles…

**A.N.** So? Had fun? Love me more? ;D


	14. Chapter 14 The happiest day

**A.N.** Ok, so that took me some more time aaaand my notebook's been moody again - PC's can be worse that hormonally possessed women! I'm telling you! And when we're both like that... aaaagrhh! Anyway, aside of my psychosis, here's what I've done for you, hope you like it... Otherwise I'm gonna use my birthday present on you - a japanese wakizashi - and claim said psychosis later :P

Chapter 14 - The happiest day

It was already the ninth month of Iruka's pregnancy and tension could be felt in the air at the Hatake compound. Rearranging baby furniture turned into a habit for Kakashi, a worried Iruka motioning him the new places he wanted a cupboard or the cradle and asking if that wasn't better, more comfortable and leaving more space to move faster to the cradle when the baby cries.

Also, by now they had tons of baby clothes witch Tsunade explained their child would more likely manage to wear once (each set) before the set was already too small for the kid. Some of the clothes were presents from Iruka's students, their parents, his and Kakashi's friends and colleagues and just people from Konoha. They were also showered in baby clothes after the baby shower – Iruka had had _some_ time, enduring women squeaking around him. Still, having enough clothes for twins (and expecting only one child!), Kakashi couldn't resist buying a shuriken printed baby pantyhose, nor could he resist when Iruka's eyes widened and he cast a longing look at a bright green baby body with a smiley face embroded on it when they passed by a baby store – Kakashi simply bought that too, no matter they were starting to lack place to store all those clothes.

There was another thing though, that was worrying Kakashi. A few things actually.

"Tsunade sama? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, brat, what is it?", she asked, signing documents.

"When… When the time has come… How will we know that? I meant Iruka can't really have his waters breaking or whatsoever…"

Tsunade stopped writing, looked him straight in the eyes and said seriously: "Sit, Kakashi.". He did and she took a deep breath. "You're not gonna like that…", she murmured, then confessed. "Iruka would just feel sharp pain and then we will have a few minutes to pull the baby out before it suffocates."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Tsunade waved her hands in a "calm down" gesture. "Just listen now. I'm thinking of causing the labor. That way we could guide the process till the baby is out."

"O-ok…", Kakashi managed. "And another thing… I'm guessing you'll have to operate?", he asked and Tsunade nodded. "He will be sedated, I presume? Full anesthesia?"

"Yes, of course.", she nodded again.

"That means needles will be involved?"

Tsunade got it. She nodded, her face understanding. "Yes."

"I see… Can I… Will I be allowed to stay by him just until the anesthetic works?"

Tsunade smiled gently. "Yes, Kakashi. Of course."

"Thanks, Tsunade sama.", he stood up to leave.

"Kakashi?", she called him. He turned back and saw her smiling. "You really are good to him. May be the best thing that has ever happened to him so far.", she noted Kakashi's pink cheeks when he lowered his gaze and she grinned. "I'll call you when I think it's time to hospitalize him for the operation."

"Thanks again, Hokage sama.", Kakashi bowed and left the room. Tsunade kept smiling.

* * *

><p>Kakashi got home only to find his love asleep in the rocking chair by the baby cradle, a fairy tale book in hand. Kakashi smiled – he would love to get used to this, plus the baby actually in the cradle. Kakashi crouched down, facing Iruka's belly and began talking to the baby, completely aware how un-Kakashi that was and how sentimental he was being around the two in the rocking chair. He didn't give a damn though what people would think if they saw him like that.<p>

"I got you toys", Kakashi whispered, careful to now wake Iruka and unaware Iruka was actually suppressing his laugher, grinning, eyes still closed. Kakashi continued. "I know I got carried away with all the dolphin plushies… And Iruka bought more than enough scarecrows…. Ah, you'd probably hate us for these toys, huh? So, look I got you a teddy bear, a doggie – you can name it Pakkun btw, I know someone that will be kinda really pleased…" – Iruka was now shaking with laugher. Kakashi looked at him accusingly. "How long have you been awake?"

"The whole time?", Iruka asked innocently and smiled apologizingly.

"Tsh, you baaaad, bad… man…", Kakashi was slowly lowering his face to Iruka's "…who I love…. so much…".

And then…

"AaaaaHHHH!", Iruka clutched his belly, body bent over, his face in pain again.

"IRUKA!", Kakashi panicked. His mind immediately put the pieces together – their child hadn't waited for Tsunade to put Iruka in hospital and cause the labor to guide the whole process. No, it was more like the first alternative was being put in action by their kid… who was going to suffocate if it wasn't being pulled out in the next few minutes…!

"KASHIIIIII!", Iruka screamed in pain, but turned his teary eyes to look at his husband. "Save him…. Please, Kashi,… just…save… saveeee hiiiiimmmm!", another scream.

* * *

><p>He was feeling captured in his most painful déjà vu, slamming the hospital door open and screaming Tsunade's name again, Iruka in his arms, crying his eyes out.<p>

"TSUNADE!", not even a suffix, no time for paying honors, have to save him, have to save them…! "TSUNADE!"

"I'm here, I'm here! Get in, Kakashi, just get into this room!"

Later Kakashi would manage to take a note that Tsunade was prepared for the first option as well, just in case anything like what was happening actually happened – the operating room was waiting for them, all medical sets on place. Iruka was quickly undressed, put into a hospital robe and carefully laid on the bed by Kakashi. Iruka was pursing his lips, trying to bite back his whimpers and cries, watching Kakashi desperately in the eyes.

"How much time since the pain started?", Tsunade asked, voice a bit strained.

"Four minutes.", Kakashi answered, voice trembling. He had used teleportation this time instead of jumping on roofs or running with the speed of the light.

"Damn, we don't have time for full anesthesia! I'll sedate him so he won't feel pain but he will be awake the whole time…."

"J-jussstt… sa-save … the baby!", Iruka managed.

Tsunade nodded, picked up something from the near table and looked pointedly at Kakashi. He got the hint and put his palms on each of Iruka's cheeks, making his husband look at him. "Just look at me, love, see me, only me…", he was whispering, tears filling his eyes as Iruka's kept flowing down his cheeks. Iruka felt the pricking, but since he didn't see the needle, he didn't feel the usual terror. He smiled weakly to Kakashi, mouthing "Thank you" and Kakashi returned the forced smile. Iruka almost immediately lost any feeling in his body. He gasped.

"What? Does it still hurt?", Tsunade asked alarmed.

"N-no… just weird… No feeling.", Iruka muttered.

"That's the idea. Now don't look, Iruka kun. Kakashi…"

Kakashi got it again. He kept holding Iruka's face, forcing him to look only in the mismatched eyes. He tried to smile again for his Ruru, but with his peripheral vision he could see Tsunade opening Iruka's belly and he was painfully reminded of his worst nightmare. He felt sick seeing Iruka's blood and open flesh and tried, tried desperately not to look, not to flinch, not to close his eyes… He had to be strong, strong and calm for his Ruru, who was watching him with big teary eyes, begging for help and seeking comfort in Kakashi's face. Again, Kakashi tried to smile to his love. "Just stay with me, Ruru. Just a few minutes and…."

A sickening, quite scary "_plop_" stopped Kakashi's blathering. A faint rumbling. And then… the faintest cry. Iruka gasped again, smiling wider, his eyes wide and searching Kakashi's.

Kakashi was too confused. He hadn't planned it like that. He… wasn't supposed to be by his awake husband when the child was… and was that sound… was it…?

"Kakashi… do you want to cut the umbilical cord?", Tsunade aked.

"I… I…", he moved his eyes from his Ruru and looked confused up to a grinning Tsunade, holding…

"Oh…", was all he managed.

"Come on, Kakashi san, here you go…", Shizune smiled, handing him the special scissors, the cord already clamped, prepared for Kakashi to cut it… "See… like thaaat…", Shizune helped him.

A minute later Kakashi was holding a still a bit bloodied baby…

"Boy…", he muttered to himself, just now remembering Iruka's scream "_Save __**him**__!_" "It's a boy…", he repeated, voice shaky and trembling.

"Let me see him…", Iruka asked weakly, but smiling. Kakashi moved next to him, lowering his uper half in a position that was probably extremely uncomfortable for him, but secure for the baby and easy for Iruka to see him. The baby had the Hatake famous silver hair and Iruka's chocolate brown eyes, which kinda went against all biologiacal laws. Also, he had Kakashi's pale skin, a few freckles aroud a small snub nose and pink, full, perfect lips. He wasn't crying, just looking at his parents with almost adult like seriousness.

"Shunsui. Hatake Shunsui.", Iruka grinned widely, facing his husband's shoked face. He had remembered…

"Yeah…", Kakashi whispered, beyond emotional.

"Kakashi… I'm gonna need to wash him now and do his first exam….", Tsunade said softly. Kakashi's grip didn't loosen. "Kakashiiii….", Tsunade insisted, though smiling knowingly.

"Kashi… they're gonna bring him back to us in a few moments. Don't you want to hug him when he's all clean and not bloodied?", Iruka asked just as softly. Finally Kakashi gave up and handed his son to Tsunade.

"Careful!", he told her when she took the baby. She frowned, opened her mouth as to tell Kakashi she knew quite a few more things about handling babies than he himself, but then just smiled and said nothing. It was cute actually, Kakashi's protectivness. She continued smiling when she exited the room, Shizune, who had just finished fixing Iruka's belly wound, following her teacher. Iruka and Kakashi were left alone for the time.

Kakashi looked at his tired love, thinking. Iruka smiled, already knowing what Kakashi was considering, and moved aside, making room for Kakashi on the bed. "Come", he simply said.

Kakashi crawled on the bed and Iruka snuggled up to him. Kakashi hugged his husband tightly and sighed contently.

"You were great, Ruru.", Kakashi said quietly, respected at his husband strenght.

"Thank you, Kashi. But I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"….I didn't think it was possible but… Iruka, right now…. I love you even more than I have till now… I don't know how much my heart can endure…"

Iruka smiled against his chest and was about to say something, when Tsunade came back, still smiling, Shunsui looking less pleased after his exam.

"He's a healthy little boy, Iruka kun.", Tsunade grinned, handing him the baby. "Here you go, Mommy!", she added, placing the small child in Iruka's awating arms. The baby smiled a small smile, making his parents' hearts miss a few beats.

"Oh…!", Iruka gasped, grinning madly. "My beatuful baby…. My little Shunsui….", Iruka grinned proudly, then turned to Kakashi, a bit surprised to see new tears in _the_ Sharingan Kakashi's eyes.

"How's your heart?", Iruka teased.

"Exploding…", Kakashi answered shakily.

**A.N**. Soooo I kinda expect reviews like "Kawaaaaaaaiiiiii!" and so on :D :D And uuuuhm... about the name. For those of you who watch/read **Bleach** it's kinda obvious, I guess (and threatening you with Zaraki in ch.1, how cruel of me!) - yeah, I'm a mad fan of the anime! And not of Kyoraku Shunsui in particular, but the name...


	15. Chapter 15 A dream come true

**A.N.** So, this is the last CHAPTER, but I've also written you an amzingly sweet epilogue, so stay with me! :D All the heartbreaking thank you-s will be written there too, but I just can't help myself - thank you, guys, for the imposibly sweet reviews I got for ch 14... You rock! :))))

Chapter 15 - A dream come true

When Hatake Kakashi was 14 years old he dreamt his most wonderful and most terrible dream…

He dreamt about life and laughter, ringing in the Hatake compound. He dreamt about getting home, being embraced by loving hands and a little creature coming to him, attaching itself onto his leg, calling him "Daddy", and smiling wide. He dreamt about the nursery actually being used, painted in bright happy colors and stuffed with toys, scattered on the floor. He dreamt about standing on the doorway, watching his child play and loving hands embracing him from behind, whispering in his ears "I love you…"

His most wonderful and twice cursed dream. Cursed, cause he knew that simply couldn't happen to someone like him…

But it did. It happened. To him.

Hatake Kakashi was standing in the doorway to his child's – _his child_'s – room, watching the love of his life hugging their baby and singing quietly. "…And when the stars twinkle on the night sky, you know, my love, it's time to say goodbye… And when the moon rises and peace sets below, close your eyes, oh, ever so slow… Sleep, my baby, in a cradle of silk, Daddy will give you a whole bottle of milk… Rest, my angel, on a cotton cloud, cause I know in the morning you'll be all loud…"

Kakashi chuckled quietly – sure Shunsui had proven to know how to be "all loud". Something Iruka had commented with a frown and saying "His father's child!". "Which one?", Kakashi had teased, knowing perfectly well Iruka would never be a "Mommy". Iruka had smiled a lopsided smile and murmured quietly "Both."

Iruka turned, hearing his husband's chuckle and smiled. "He's asleep", Iruka whispered, then tried to get up from the rocking chair, now moved in the nursery, but couldn't, holding their son, so he whispered again "Help?". Kakashi helped him to get up and place their son in the cradle below the silver dragon, painted on the wall by Iruka. Shunsui looked like an angel – he had risen his tiny arms around his head, sleeping peacefully.

"He's just perfect, Iruka", Kakashi said seriously, then smiled a wide smile, which turned tender when he faced his husband. "Thank you.", he whispered lovingly. Iruka smiled back.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying this?", he asked and they both grinned, remembering that line being said in a restaurant, a long time ago, when they had first kissed.

Remembering all that, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how much his life had changed for a bit over a year. He, who didn't believe love would ever come for him, that someone could ever love him back, had a family now. A whole family of his own! A husband! A son! For the first time in his life, Hatake Kakashi felt so whole and complete, so content, it was almost scary. His hug around his love tightened, both still watching the sleeping angel.

Yeah. Hatake Kakashi was finally whole.

* * *

><p>Shunsui was two weeks old, when he had been rudely woken up by an orange hurricane, proclaming itself to be his "big brother". Naruto had burst (uninvited) into the house, screaming and demanding "Where is he! Where's my baby brother! Let me see ím, let me see ím, let me see ím!" Kakashi immediately regreted ever saying the boy had matured. Naruto had finally stopped before the craddle, looking adoringly at the now crying baby, and had clapped his hands together, saying "He's just amazing! Soooooo CUTE!", Naruto's huge blue eyes had shimmered with tears. "He <em>was<em> cute", Kakashi had pointed out, a bit angrily. "_Now_ he's pissed off of being awoken by a screaming idiot!" Naruto had grinned his trademark flasshy grin "Ah, Kakashi sensei, don't be like thaaaat!". Iruka had only laughed.

* * *

><p>It had only been three weeks after Shunsui's birth, when Iruka gave up and took things in his hands. After a few unsuccessful attempts to seduce his husband and make Kakashi make love to him again, (and after making sure Shu was soundly asleep!) Iruka had literally trown himself in Kakashi's arms, kissing him senseless and molesting him in a way that made Kakashi moaning only a minute later.<p>

"Iruka, stop… I can't… my body…need you…"

"That's the idea", Iruka grinned mischievously.

"But… are you… is your… body ok already?", Kakashi managed, bitting back a loud moan at feeling his groin being massaged through the fabric of his pants.

"I'm ok. Will be better after you give it to me!", Iruka's skillful hands were already unbuttoning Kakashi's pants.

"When did you become so horny and needy and uninhibited?…AH!", Kakashi screamed as Iruka's hands finally pulled him out of his pants and long fingers enveloped the throbbing length.

"You made me like that!", Iruka said and Kakashi grinned proudly. It was true after all.

Kakashi was a little surprised when Iruka handed him the small, flat square object. A condom? They had never before… He met twin chocolate eyes, smiling a bit apologizingly at him.

"I'm not ready for another one yet!", Iruka said quietly and Kakashi couldn't help it – he burst laughing.

**A.N.** So? Had fun? The lullaby almost drove me insane - I simply CAN'T write in rhymes! Well, I hope it's bearable... Anyway, wait the epilogue~~! ;)


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**A.N.** Well...It's been a while... I'm kinda sad. But, like that song said - "All good things come to an end..." ;) So... this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it the way I did... Special, big, cotton candy thank you-s to tmmdeathwishraven (please don't cry!) and Kick-Aft , who stayed with me from the very beginning to the end. And, yaoi lover14706 , love me forever now! :D Thank you, guys. And a big thank you to all my other reviewers - you all made me smile :))) This is for you...

Epilogue

Hatake Kakashi came back home from his hellish mission, almost tripping from exhaustion. He was dirty, some blood still on his vest, some deeper cuts still bleeding. Iruka would make a fuss and Kakashi knew he couldn't hug their child, looking like that. Ok, so say hello, bath then, _then_ hug Iruka, hug Shu, pass out on he couch…

He stepped in, toed off his shoes… And froze. A nine months old baby boy was staring at him, standing in the hall way. He had silver hair, huge chocolate eyes, snub nose with a few freckles around it, just enough to make him impossibly cute. He was wearing a sky blue T-shirt and jeans, so small it was almost funny, but he somehow managed to look smug, standing proudly on his little feet in the hall way (Iruka always said it was the "Hatake ultimate smug expression"). Seriously, the kid just couldn't get more cute…

Shunsui grinned, a smile that was combining Kakashi's and Iruka's mischievous smiles, opened his small perfect pink lips and said with the most sweet, ringing voice: "Daddy."

Kakashi stopped breathing. His eyes went wide, his heart was about to break his ribcage… He must have misheard…

His eyes finally saw his husband, grinning madly behind their son, eyes searching Kakashi's for reaction. Kakashi's eyes must have still had that confused, unbelieving expression, as if asking "Was that really…?", because Iruka nodded, still smiling, lips trembling and eyes suspiciously shiny. "_Yes_", his eyes said. And just then Shunsui made a step towards Kakashi, saying it again: "Daddy!"

Kakashi grinned like a fool, his breathing labored, his eyes watering. He fell to his knees, arms automatically opening to hug his son, then he remembered the state he was in. He looked himself, a frown on his face, could it be that his job was ruining one of his most precious moments with his family, again! Iruka cleared his throat, still smilig, but this time – with understanding.

"It's ok, I'll bathe him later. We can all take a bath together, ne?", he winked.

Kakashi was smiling widely again. He opened his arms again and said to his son: "Come to Daddy… Hatake Shunsui."

The end.


End file.
